


Asahi's Distortions

by CherryEmbly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Sweet, To Move Things Along, With Small Roles, mostly - Freeform, not much smut, only a few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azumane Asahi lives a fairly plain, albeit boring, life. In the Spring of his seventh grade year, the first of a series of distortions to his plain life appear to make it more interesting, even a little wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming the Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi meets Sugawara for the first time during his seventh grade year, and Sugawara convinces him to join the volleyball team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter purely for establishment. Do I know if Suga and Asahi actually went to middle school together. OF COURSE I DON'T! I made that up, deal with it. :)

Asahi never led, what he would consider, an exceptionally amazing life. Apart from his height, he'd always been an average looking guy with an average day to day. Ever since middle school things had always been the same. He would wake up two hours before school, shower and dress, cook breakfast for his sisters, wake his sisters, wake his parents, help his sisters get ready for school, cook breakfast for himself and his parents, eat breakfast, walk his sisters to school, then go to school himself. He maintained good grades and stayed away from clubs. The last thing a plain guy like him needed was to co-mingle with a hormonal group of students drunk with faux power. 

He lived each day surviving, knowing that he would likely live just as plain an adult life as his adolescence. To that end, he only worked to refine necessary skills and nothing more. Cooking and cleaning were perhaps slightly outside the expectation for men but he didn't mind either activity, his busy parents certainly weren't doing it, and he did his best to balance it out by maintaining an above average physical fitness. His evenings were filled with helping his mother fix the dinner she would be ruining on any given night, helping his sisters with their homework and keeping some sort of ‘conversation for men’ with his father even if it was disingenuous. They included regular inquiries about Asahi’s progress with girls, but that portion of the conversation always came and went quickly with nothing to report.

It wasn't an exciting existence, but an existence none-the-less and truth be told Asahi was fine with it. Why upset an easy to live life with unnecessary disruptions? Perhaps blending into the wallpaper was boring, but it was also safe and that was the way Asahi liked it, no risk. 

His calm reality was distorted one day, during the the spring of his seventh grade year. He wasn't paying attention while walking out of school that afternoon and he ran smack dab into a smaller guy, an action that sent the other crashing to the ground. 

“Ah!! I'm so sorry!” Asahi reached his hand out to help his victim up. 

The other student, a boy with hair so light it was almost gray appearing, took Asahi’s hand and used it to pull himself up. He chuckled and smiled, “I honestly think that was more my fault actually.” 

Asahi slid his hands in his pockets and stared off. “Uh, no, I wasn't paying very close attention, so I…” As Asahi’s eyes wandered back to the other guy, he noticed he was wearing an astonished expression. “Uh… What?” 

“You're huge!” The kid's hazel eyes were abnormally wide. “Do you play any sports?” 

Asahi threw his hands up in defense. “Oh, no. I'm not very athletic.” 

“Really!?” 

“Yeah…” 

“That's crazy!” The kid was somehow communicating excitability even though his voice was fairly calm. “You should join our volleyball team!”

Asahi placed his hands back in his pockets. “Um, no thanks. It's like I said, I'm not an athlete.” 

“It's like I said, that's crazy. With your size, you'll be good at it just by standing there.” 

“That's okay. I'm sure there are plenty of others who would be better--” 

“Nonsense!” The guy jumped exasperatedly, smacking Asahi in the shoulder. “Just come and try it once, please?” 

Something Asahi wasn't was confrontational. He wasn't good at talking things out and overly excitable people usually got one over on him because he truly didn't know how to handle them. Asahi could tell that this kid in particular was far more timid than his current mood would suggest, but he was clearly very passionate. For a moment Asahi wondered what it would be like to be passionate about something, enough to verbally and physically assault someone. 

“Okay, okay,” Asahi conceded easily, “but I don't have any gym clothes or anything…” 

“Mmm.” The boy examined him carefully. “Just come prepared tomorrow okay?” He leaned in. “And no chickening out.” He leaned back. “I'm Sugawara! What's your name?” 

“Um, I'm Asahi,” he replied quietly. 

“Suga! Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!” An older student called over, another was at his side beckoning. 

Sugawara turned and waved. “Coming!” He turned back and flashed a smile at Asahi, “see ya tomorrow, Asahi,” then he ran off in the same direction as the upperclassmen. 

The next day, Asahi watched the various kids play volleyball. He didn't expect that he would be so astonished by the sport and he had to admit Sugawara was right. It did seem as though height was an advantage, Asahi was the tallest person present except for the coach. It was unlike Asahi not to absorb any information presented to him, so he made mental notes as he watched the drills unfold. He at least had a semi-firm grasp on receives, serves and spikes and was being faced with an indescribable feeling to try them out. 

“Alright, let's split up for a practice match,” the coach ordered after about an hour of warmups and drills. 

“Asahi!” Asahi looked over and Sugawara was motioning him over. Asahi stood and walked over without protest. “You'll be on my team.” 

“Team?” The word alone made Asahi nervous. 

“Yeah, for the practice match.” 

Sugawara was reintroducing Asahi to the others on their team but his voice was further from his ears than the sound of his racing heart. Asahi had only ever done things he was good at, he’d never failed at anything before. _What if I'm not good at volleyball? What if my team loses because of me?_ The fears made him sweat and his stomach started to bubble. 

“Asahi, you okay?” Sugawara asked. 

“Suga! Come show me that set again quick before we start!” Another teammate called. 

“Huh? You're my competition right now you know!” The kid clapped his hands to beg and Sugawara sighed. “Fine, fine.” He glanced at Asahi apprehensively before running over. 

“Hey, kid,” a 9th grader near him addressed him suddenly, “you nervous or somethin'?” Asahi could only nod in response. “I know the feeling. I have a trick. When shit like this makes you nervous you just have to think of the scariest thing that's ever happened to you, the scarier the better. Compared to that, this isn't so bad.” 

Asahi thought on the advice. _Scariest thing that's ever happened to me?_ Asahi hadn't had much opportunity to be scared by anything, he never put himself in situations where he could be scared. He thought of the passing concern he felt whenever one of his sisters got sick, but it was never that intense because he knew they'd be fine. He thought about his mom's cooking when it went untended by him, but it wasn't scary per se, just offensive to the taste buds. He finally remembered a time when he was really little. He was inside playing with his toys anxiously awaiting his parents’ return from the hospital when the door swung open. _“Azumane, we have a surprise for you! You don't get a baby brother at all, but two baby sisters!” Pretty damn scary._

His face must have shown his relief because the 9th grader put a hand on his shoulder. "Better?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” Asahi felt bad that it was meeting his twin baby sisters for the first time that he dubbed his scariest moment, but as previously noted, he hadn't had many frightening experiences, and he did feel better, so he let it go. 

Sugawara rushed back over and smiled at Asahi’s much more relaxed look. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Ready for a crash course?” 

“Uh huh.” Asahi geared up for an onslaught on information. He had previously told Sugawara that he knew nothing about the sport. 

“You're gonna be our ace because our team's ace is on the other side. You can handle it because you're tall and strong. The ace is a wing spiker but twice as powerful. I'm the setter so don't worry, I've got your back.” Sugawara smiled and Asahi felt a little more confident. “They'll serve the ball and then its our turn to attack. As soon as the ball starts to come to me, start running towards the net. If I call your name, I'll toss the ball to you and I want you to spike it down on their side as hard as you can.” Sugawara made a spike motion with his hand as he explained. Then he pointed at two players watching from the other side of the net. “They're the best blockers on our team, they're almost as tall as you.” 

Asahi stared at them nervously for a few seconds before redirecting his attention back to Sugawara. “What should I do?” 

Sugawara smiled. “Smash it through. That's your job as the ace. Got it?” 

Asahi looked back at the blockers who immediately started taunting him by waving girlishly and holding up their arms in a daunting block. Asahi had never before felt competitive but in that moment he wanted nothing more than to send a ball through their block. “Got it.” 

Sugawara pulled Asahi to the back, left, spot on the court, “you stand here. We'll tell you when to move okay?” 

Asahi nodded. 

When everyone was in position the coach climbed up onto a stool positioned behind the pole the net was hanging from. 

“Alright. Jerseys serve first. You guys are down 2-4 to the Tees. You let them take this, you're buying them dinner!”

“Huh!? This one shouldn't count, they have that giant new guy,” one boy complained, pointing at Asahi. 

“Yeah, but he has no idea what he's doing,” another jabbed. 

“Shut up, both of you. One guy shouldn't make a difference,” the older boy, who'd previously quelled Asahi’s nerves, barked from next to him.

“Yes Captain,” both boys remarked in unison. 

_Captain!?_ Asahi side-eyed him. He was so entranced that when the coach blew the whistle, Asahi jumped. 

“Down like this.” The captain spread his legs a little further than shoulder width and bent them so he was crouched low. He spread his arms out their full wing span and then looked to Asahi. “Quickly!” 

Asahi copied the stance as best he could in the small amount of time before he heard the sound of the ball. He looked up and it was sailing over the net, faster than it seemed to when he was just watching, and a nearby player with a similar stance, brought his arms together. 

“I got it!” 

The ball collided with his forearms and flew high. 

“Nice receive,” the team chorused. 

The ball began to fall towards Sugawara so Asahi ran forward. 

“Give it to me!” The captain called. 

He, and another player jumped up as Sugawara gently tossed the ball back into the air. It flew towards the captain with incredible precision and when he smashed his hand against it, it flew down past the blockers and hit the court in a series of loud noises that Asahi couldn't believe came from actions with such finesse. 

_Amazing._

Someone jumped up. “Nice, Shou!” 

Sugawara fist bumped the captain. “Nice kill!” 

“Nice toss! It was perfect, Suga.” 

The next of Asahi’s new emotions was jealousy. He wanted to hit the ball, and he wanted to have the kind of player relationship Sugawara seemed to have with the captain. While he was watching the interaction, the captain leaned in and whispered something to Sugawara that had a smile on his face in an instant. 

Sugawara nodded. “Got it.” 

The captain turned and walked back to Asahi. “You saw the receive right?” Asahi nodded. “Try your hardest to do it. That guy up now,” he pointed to the man holding the ball on the other side, “he's our best server; got crazy aim. He's gonna target you.” 

_Target me!?_

The captain slapped the high part of Asahi’s forearm. “Try to hit it here. Return up,” he pulled his arms together and did a gentle upward motion, “not out. All arms, no shoulders. Try and get the ball to Sugawara.” 

The physics of it made sense to Asahi, so he nodded and turned back to face the rest of the team who were all staring back at him. 

_Are they waiting for me?_ Asahi blushed with embarrassment. “Sorry!” 

“Don't sweat it. Ya gotta learn the game! No time like the present!” The coach was smiling down at him but it did nothing to still his frustrations. He suddenly felt like a huge burden. 

The coach slipped the whistle into his mouth and blew. The server tossed the ball up and smacked it and it flew expectantly towards Asahi. 

“Asahi, lower,” Sugawara shouted. 

Asahi crouched low and brought his arms together. The ball fell to him and he swiped up not out, just as he was told, but the ball flew almost straight back up with just a small arch. It seemed useless to Asahi, but there was a chorus of ‘nice receives’ as everyone scrambled to react. 

“Shou!” Sugawara yelled as he set the ball up, this time behind him. Jealousy poked at Asahi again, the feeling angering yet exciting. _I want to hit the ball._

The captain rushed forward, and this time, all three front row players on the other side moved shoulder to shoulder and jumped up. At the last second, where Asahi was expecting another forceful spike, the captain gently tipped the ball over the blocker's hands. It took everything in Asahi’s body not to shout out in amazement. 

“Sorry cap!” Asahi heard the voice but wasn't sure where it came from. 

A few seconds later however, the smallest guy among them threw himself to the ground, just barely managing to get his hand between the ball and the floor. “Shit! It's loose! Sorry, guys!” He scrambled to his feet. 

“Chance ball Suga, do it now!” The captain charged forward around Asahi, who started to move too, per instructions. 

Sugawara set the ball up carefully. “Asahi!” 

The adrenaline racing through Asahi’s eliminated any nerves he might have had and replaced it with nothing but pure excitement. He jumped high into the air, arched his back and cocked his arm as he’d watch the captain do, and swung down hard. He was surprised when he looked up to find the ball nestled inside his hand as he swung. He pushed it down in a powerful spike that knocked the right blocker's right hand completely out of alignment. However, unlike shooting down to the court as the captain's had, it flew way out of bounds.

When Asahi landed he balled his fists in frustration, something he'd never before done. 

Sugawara ran over and slapped Asahi’s shoulder. “Don't sweat it Asahi! We got that point! That block was no match for you!” 

“But…” Asahi looked at his hand turning red. 

“What?” 

“It didn't smash down like his did. That's what I wanted…” 

Sugawara laughed. “You were right, Shouske!” 

The captain walked over and smiled. “I knew it. One spike was all you needed to be hooked.” 

Asahi’s chest burned with exhaustion. He'd never exerted so much energy before. Though even as it did so, he looked up at Sugawara with determination. “Can we do it again?” 

Sugawara nodded. “As many times as it takes, Ace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Haruichi Furudate for his characters and story. I love them.


	2. Meeting the Libero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is apprehensive to work with the terrifyingly electric libero from Chidoriyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice this fic jumps around a lot. It's because I want to cover the span of their relationship, not just how they fall in love. Jumps in the timeline are pretty well depicted but let me know if something needs clarification. :)

“Daichi, Asahi!” Asahi turned and saw Sugawara running towards them excitedly. He took note of the way Daichi shifted as he approached. 

_I wonder if they're ever going to tell me. It's been several months now._

Sugawara reached them and held out a piece of paper. “Check this out!” 

Asahi and Daichi looked down at the paper. It was a list of Karasuno’s players, including the new first years. 

“There are five first years?” Daichi questioned, shocked.

Asahi panicked. “They almost have us two to one. We'll practically fade away next year.”

“Relax Asahi, I don't care how many freshmen there are. I'll be in control next year, besides you're the ace, act like it!” Daichi patted Asahi gently on the back. 

Asahi had always found Sugawara’s passion to be heartwarming but he was downright jealous of Daichi’s confidence. 

Sugawara folded the paper up and slid it into his pocket. “Did you see? Yuu Nishinoya is one of them.” 

Daichi looked at Sugawara with a joyous expression while Asahi gave him a terrified one. 

“That crazy libero from Chidoriyama!?” Asahi couldn't mask the nerves in his voice. 

“That's amazing! I wonder why he chose Karasuno? He could have gone anywhere right?” Daichi was elated. 

The three of them turned and made their way towards their first class. “Yeah,” Sugawara continued, “maybe it's a similar reason to you, Daichi.” 

“He didn't really strike me as that kind of guy,” Daichi responded, “but anything’s possible I suppose.” 

“Three of them are all from one school which means they've been playing together for a while too,” Sugawara added. 

Daichi smirked. “Be careful they don't overshadow you two’s partnership!” 

“They'll be hard pressed to become a better team than Suga and I.” Asahi stopped in front of his classroom and looked over at Daichi and Sugawara staring back at him with shock. “What?” 

They both broke into smiles. “Nothing, you just actually sounded like a confident ace for once!” Daichi slapped his shoulder as he passed him to continue to his classroom. 

“Five freshmen or five thousand, anyone trying to come in between this ace-setter team will pay the price!” Sugawara pounded a fist into an open hand. 

“Yeah right.” Asahi laughed as Sugawara walked away. 

Asahi’s confidence didn't last long. As the day progressed he got increasingly more nervous that one of the new first years would be a better spiker than him or have better chemistry with Sugawara. For something he didn't expect to care about, the idea of losing it terrified him. He didn't want to be a second string player. As they stood in the gym with the third years anxiously awaiting the first years’ arrival, Asahi could only hope that none of them came close to him in height. Relief came and went quickly when they finally showed up. No one was as tall as he was, but it was hardly the end of his concerns. The three, the ones Asahi assumed were all from the same middle school, were walking and breathing in sync. Standing close to one another, they gave off the aura of one really strong person, not three individuals. On their best day he and Sugawara didn't have that. The other two, racing in wildly behind them, were easily the most excitable people Asahi had ever seen. The short one Asahi recognized as the libero from Chidoriyama, but the tall one looked like a biker gang member. He had a shaven head and was fairly tall. _He could easily be the one to take the ace._ He wasn't as tall as Asahi but had twice as much physical presence and seemed to have already developed a relationship with the libero. 

“Line up you guys,” Kurokawa instructed. 

The first years stood shoulder to shoulder, although the libero and shaven head guy didn't stop fidgeting excitedly. 

“State your name and position!” The captain pointed to the man on the far left end of the line. 

“Hisashi Kinoshita, wing spiker.” Wing spiker… 

“Kazuhito Narita, middle blocker.” Asahi sighed with relief. 

“Chikara Ennoshita, wing spiker.” Well that was short lived. 

The fourth guy in the line made a crazy face. “I'm Ryuunosuke Tanaka, wing spiker.” He said it with a horror film voice and everyone bust out laughing except Asahi. 

When things had calmed, everyone focused their attention on the last of the first years. He tossed a fist to his chest with a force Asahi had to assume was pretty painful to him. 

“I'm Yuu Nishinoya, libero.” 

Something about the way he said it immobilized Asahi. For a few seconds there was no fear or concern, only enrapture. _How is it possible for someone to exude so much confidence?_ Asahi was tempted to address him, but wasn't sure what to say. He suddenly felt like a peasant to a prince. What could a timid guy like him possibly say to a magnificent guy like that? 

“Daichi, look…” Asahi barely heard Sugawara whisper. 

Asahi turned his head to face them and they quickly averted their gazes. 

“What?” Asahi growled. 

“Hey, you.” Asahi looked back and Nishinoya was looking directly at him. 

Asahi beat down the urge to reply ‘yes sir’ with a mental stick. _I'm older than him. I'm his upperclassman._

“Are you the ace?” Nishinoya continued without hearing a response from Asahi. 

“Um, yes?” Asahi felt honored to be spoken to and then stupid for thinking that way. 

Nishinoya took a few steps forward and held out a fist. “I'm your libero.” 

Asahi’s heart pounded wildly. He apprehensively returned the fist bump. 

Nishinoya laughed. “Huh, you're pretty timid for a guy your size.” 

A slap on his back snapped Asahi back to reality. “He may seem weak, but wait until you see him play!” Asahi glanced out of the corner of his eye and Daichi was standing there. 

“Actually, there's only five first years, let's add Asahi to one of the teams for the match!” Sugawara was smiling slyly. 

“Oh um…” Asahi held up a finger in protest. 

“YEAH! Asahi-Senpai, Tanaka and I!” Nishinoya hopped up excitedly. 

Kurokawa nodded and nearby company cheered. “Good then. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita on one team. Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka on the other.” 

“Alright! I've been waiting all day! Noya come on, receive a few quick!” Tanaka shouted as he ran onto the court. 

Asahi watched as the first years filed out onto the court and he couldn't keep from staring at Nishinoya as he tossed and received balls with Tanaka. Sugawara and Daichi walked over to Asahi and Daichi tapped him lightly on the back of the head. 

“Snap out of it Asahi, you're the upperclassman you know?” Daichi was equal parts annoyed and humored. 

Asahi blushed. “I'm fine.” He turned and looked at them. “Why don’t one of you play with them instead of me?” 

“You need to get used to playing with Nishinoya, he'll definitely be a starting player,” Daichi explained with a smirk.

“Besides,” Sugawara smiled, “he's so excited to play with you.” 

Asahi’s blush deepened, staining the tips of his ears. “I hate you both.” 

“Asahi-Senpai!” Asahi’s heart jolted at Nishinoya’s voice. He turned to face the impressive libero. “Come on, we’re gonna kill these guys!” 

Asahi took a deep breath and walked over. He could only imagine how much his presence paled in comparison to his teammates, but he put it behind him and switched his brain to focus on playing and defending his position. The switch caused an ever so subtle change in Asahi's stance and demeanor. He felt slightly more ready. 

“Hell yeah! The ace is here now!” Nishinoya shouted from behind him. 

_How does he know?_ Asahi had to tune him out, he was clearly going to be a distraction. 

Daichi climbed up onto the stool to ref. “Since this team has a second year, they'll serve first. First team to two sets wins, good luck.” With that Daichi blew the whistle and Tanaka served the ball. 

The three on the other side of the net moved in total silence, but somehow completely in-sync. Kinoshita received, Narita set, and Ennoshita went up for a powerful spike. Asahi and Tanaka came together for a block, but Ennoshita aimed the spike as a cut and sent it hurtling down towards the right side of the court. Asahi was certain they'd lost the point but at the last second, Nishinoya jumped out under the ball, skillfully hitting it with his forearm and sending it with precision back towards Tanaka. The team was frozen with awe, but none more than Asahi, for whom time stopped as he forged eye-contact, and definitely something else, with the raven player. In a millisecond, Nishinoya smiled at Asahi, and even though he was certain he didn't say it out loud, Asahi heard ‘smash it’ clear as day as Nishinoya mouthed it from the other side of the court. 

Tanaka set the ball high and with an uncharacteristic amount of confidence and strength, Asahi jumped up and spiked the ball down through the other team's triple block with such force that Narita turned and fell. The gym's entire population, the opposing team included, erupted at the action, and Asahi’s heart raced, more alive than it had ever been before. Nishinoya ran up to Asahi with just as severe a look of shock as Asahi had. 

“You're amazing,” Nishinoya and Asahi chorused at one another, chuckling after doing so. 

“When I saw you settle in, I thought, ‘I've always gotta put the ball back up for him.’” Nishinoya smiled. “We're gonna make one hell of a team.” 

Asahi smiled and nodded nervously. 

“Great toss, Tanaka!” Asahi and Nishinoya turned to face Tanaka talking to himself. “And you're a spiker? I’d’ve thought you were a setter with that toss! No! Thank you!” What is he doing? 

“Sorry man, it was an incredible toss!” Nishinoya comforted, walking over to high five the man. He stopped and flashed a devious smile back at Asahi. “I'm just partial to the ace.” 

Nishinoya walked back to his original position as Tanaka complained, but everything after that moment might not have existed for Asahi. That last smile and statement drove into his brain like irremovable nail and flowed into his bloodstream. 

_Is it possible to be addicted to a person?_

Asahi played that game with more confidence than he'd ever had. It wasn't just about being the ace, it was about being his ace. The way Asahi felt when Nishinoya dug up a seemingly impossible to save ball, giving Asahi the last kill, was an indescribable emotion and Asahi chased it as best he could. 

_And thus the second distortion._

Asahi was painfully aware of the reality as it blanketed over him over the course of the next few weeks. Little things that shouldn't disrupt his life, like catching a glance of Nishinoya in the hallway, or receiving an innocent compliment during practice would throw him off kilter and fluster him all day. Easily the most annoying thing that happened, were the comments from strangers that Asahi seemed happier and more confident. He wasn't an idiot. Obviously, there was something different about him. He was a second year in high school and the only romance he had to boast about was an awkward date in his first year with a girl who'd suddenly confessed to liking him. Asahi only went because he felt like he should and it resulted in, what he had to assume, was the world's worst kiss and a lifetime of embarrassment whenever they passed one another in the hallway. The experience soured Asahi and kept him from even wanting to try again. He stewed in the fear that the girl might have spread a rumor that he was a poor kisser or poor excuse for a man, so he’d succumbed to the reality that he’d never date again, at least not until he was far from Karasuno. It helped that he didn't necessarily experience attraction to anyone else. Nishinoya however, was different. Asahi dreamed of being with him and it terrified him. He didn't necessarily know if it made him gay as much as it meant he had a sexuality where he wanted Nishinoya or nothing at all. He knew that wasn’t how it was ‘supposed to go.’ He wasn’t supposed to feel romantically towards men, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Asahi!” Just like that my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. 

“Hey, Noya.” Asahi hid his feelings well. 

He simply had to continue living his life as though nothing spectacular would ever happen to him, which he was used to. He watched Nishinoya longingly. _I'll never be lucky enough._

“I'm so excited for the tournament next week!” Nishinoya balled his fists in excitement. “How did you guys do in this tournament last year?” 

“Not great,” Asahi admitted. “We got through the first round but that's it.” 

“Seriously? I thought Karasuno was supposed to be really good,” Nishinoya commented. 

“Yeah. Coaching and stuff has been so disrupted. It's just not Coach Ukai’s team anymore,” the thought made Asahi sad. 

“Well, we'll change that. They've never had to contend with you and me before.” Nishinoya smiled confidently, and he was right. 

They gave a much better show at inter-scholastics than they had the previous year. Making it through two games and giving the third team a run for their money. Asahi and Nishinoya certainly were one of the deadliest teams in their prefecture and Asahi wasn't impervious to the whispers as they walked through the tournament. 

“There's that crazy libero and ace from Karasuno.”

“That's Karasuno’s ace. He's huge.” 

“I heard from my friend that if the libero digs the ball up, it's as good as a point because their ace gets crazy powerful after that.” 

One whisper however, bothered Asahi. 

“He's big, but from what I could tell, all his power comes from the libero. He doesn't even look all that scary when you see him up close.” _No lies detected._

Nishinoya sliced his hand painfully into Asahi’s side. “Don't listen to them man, they're just mad they weren't strong enough to make it this far.”

“Yeah, you've got your height after all, that makes you plenty scary,” Sugawara noted. 

“Not to mention when you play,” Daichi added. 

Asahi was rubbing his side and trying not to display his frustration. 

“Well, don't lie to him.” Nishinoya shook his head. _Dagger to the face._ “Look. You come off as weak in-person,” _Dagger to the chest,_ “but I wouldn't worry about it too much.” 

“Easy for you to say. You're scary just by existence,” Asahi whined. 

“Well you can’t change your temperament so if it bothers you so much then you'll just have to change something about your appearance to make yourself more wild looking,” Nishinoya instructed. 

“How does one just change their appearance?” Asahi was annoyed and wanted the conversation to be over. 

“Hmmm.” Nishinoya looked over Asahi pensively. “You're already pretty muscular and it would be dumb to scratch your face up,” _good to know you feel that way._ Nishinoya snapped his fingers, “I got it! Your hair.” 

Asahi ran his fingers through the mess that desperately needed a cut. “My hair?” 

Nishinoya nodded excitedly. “Yeah! You keep saying you need a hair cut, grow it out instead!” 

“That certainly would make you look more wild,” Sugawara agreed. 

“If you let it go, by the time we come back from summer break, it'll be pretty long,” Daichi surmised. 

Asahi stared worriedly at his teammates. “I'll be the most wild looking then…” 

“I'll do something crazy too,” Nishinoya said excitedly, “we're a team after all. You get more wild looking, I get more wild looking.” 

“R-really?” Asahi was shocked. 

“Yep!” 

“What will you do, Noya?” Sugawara asked. 

“I'm not sure. I'll have to do some research. Maybe I'll ask,” Nishinoya looked over at their team manager sweetly, “Shimizu-Sempai.” 

_Burning dagger to the heart._

Asahi wasn't immature. He knew that Nishinoya’s infatuation with their team manager was purely carnal, but it always stung him because he knew it was still closer than he'd ever get to being the object of the libero’s affections. He looked on sadly as Nishinoya chased after Shimizu with Tanaka trying to get ideas for his hair. _It doesn’t matter anyway. He’s a guy so…_

“Something wrong, Asahi?” Sugawara asked, long having developed a sixth-sense for his best friend. 

Asahi nodded a lie. “Fine.” _I fell in love with a guy. That's what's wrong with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be Asahi's POV of some pretty important scenes depicted in the manga/anime.


	3. The Iron Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno has to play against Date Tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is strong with this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. About 80% of the dialogue in this chapter is taken directly from Hulu.com's English translation of Haikyuu! Season One Episodes 8 & 9\. I do not own or am responsible for any of that dialogue.

“Date Tech huh?” Nishinoya questioned. “Those are the iron wall guys right?” 

Asahi nodded. “Yeah. Those guys are taller than me and super strong.” 

“Have some confidence Asahi, you're a killer ace,” Nishinoya comforted. “Besides, you have me, I'll always dig it up for you!” 

Asahi smiled, but he didn't get his usual burst of confidence he did when complimented by the libero. The impending game just gave him a bad feeling. 

“What are you looking at?” Nishinoya barked. 

Asahi looked over and a couple of guys were pointing at Asahi and whispering. _Defending me?_

Nishinoya linked arms with him and pointed. “You should be very afraid of him. Look at this man. You don't even know that we held him back five years just so he could keep being our ace!” 

“Noya!!” Asahi was doing his best to wiggle free of the grip. 

“Huh, you can tell…” One of the whisperers said as they walked away. 

“Spread the word!” Nishinoya called after them. 

Asahi blushed noticing several other players were staring at them. Asahi yanked his arm back and looked down at Nishinoya. “Why did you say that!? That could easily be true with the way I look!” 

“What? You wanted to be more wild. What's more wild than a grown man playing on a high school team?” Nishinoya looked back at Asahi with such an aloof look that Asahi chuckled. 

“Well what do I tell people about you then? That you became a rooster over the summer so you would be even shorter and faster?” Asahi smirked pointing at the new tuft of blond hair atop Nishinoya’s head.

Nishinoya fell out laughing at the description, grabbing his stomach and doubling over. Watching him laugh caused Asahi to laugh along. 

Nishinoya stood back up and caught his breath. He pointed at himself, “the rooster,” then he pointed to Asahi, “and the old man.” 

Asahi cracked up and Nishinoya receded back into a laughing mess. Every time either of them thought they might get a grip, they would look at one another and fall out laughing again. 

Tanaka walked over to the hysterical pair and studied them closely. “Yep, they're definitely broken. What do we do?” 

Sugawara and Daichi approached just behind Tanaka. Sugawara started to giggle at them and Daichi shook his head. 

“I wonder what happened? They look like a pair of chickens,” Daichi observed. 

At the word ‘chickens’ both Nishinoya and Asahi coughed out huge bursts of noise and then fell back into helpless laughter. 

“What the hell is wrong with you two? You're not schoolgirls, you're grown men!” Tanaka crossed his arms. 

But ‘grown men’ sent them over again and Asahi wasn't confident in his own ability to recover. 

“St-stop talking,” Asahi sputtered between breaths, holding a hand up. 

Daichi chuckled. “Pull it together you two, it's time for our next game.” He and Sugawara started to walk away.

Tanaka took one last look at the bizarre set and then turned to follow Daichi and Sugawara. Asahi and Nishinoya caught their breath and then Nishinoya reached up and put his hand on top of Asahi’s head. Humor fled from Asahi’s body and he was certain he wasn't able to hold back his blush.

“Come on old man, it's time to show that iron wall who's boss.” 

Asahi nodded. That time he got all the confidence he needed… 

…but Date Tech was no ordinary team. They weren't just the team with the most punishing block in the prefecture, they were psychologically destructive. Each second that passed in the game, each time another spike was blocked, it was like a rift was widening between Asahi and his team. He felt further from Sugawara and Nishinoya than he'd ever felt. It was crushing, like the source of his power was being sucked from him. 

_Blocked again. I’ve lost count of them now…_

In the end, it was the iron wall that had made a fool of him. Shown him that he was of no actual use to his team. Nishinoya saved an impossible to save ball and sent it up to Sugawara, just like he always had and Sugawara prepared to set it, likely a perfect set, but in the end Asahi was too afraid to call for the ball and the blockers were able to predict the attack and score the final point. For Asahi, it wasn't just _a_ loss, it was _the_ loss. He’d let down his team and Sugawara and worst of all, he’d let down Nishinoya. 

“Shit! I couldn’t retrieve a single blocked ball!” Nishinoya complained, throwing a broom against the wall back in the equipment room of their own gym.

_Nishinoya did everything he was supposed to. He saved more balls than any other team could save. Gave Sugawara more tosses, gave me more spikes. So what I can’t figure out is…_

“Why!? Why aren’t you putting the blame on me!? We only lost the game because of me! Any ball you could have saved would’ve been pointless because I couldn’t make them count!” Asahi shouted back. 

_You’re not allowed to be upset because I couldn’t make your receives count. You did everything right._

“What do you mean pointless?” Nishinoya looked downright horrifying, but Asahi recognized the pain in it and it broke his heart. “Okay, then why didn’t you call for the toss in the end? You were in spike position.” 

_It wouldn’t have mattered._

“Lay off, Nishinoya!” Sugawara defended his best friend. “It’s my fault for sending all the balls his way. He got overwor--” 

_No._ “Even if you did throw it to me, I couldn’t make it count anyway.” _They’re second guessing themselves because of me. These two who’ve always been there for me._

Nishinoya reached out and took Asahi by the sides of his jacket, shaking him frantically. “You don’t know that until you hit the damned thing!” Asahi didn’t have words left. All he could do was relent to Nishinoya’s force and keep things from getting worse. _This is all my fault. This is all because of me._ “You never know! The next one might get through!” Asahi was rapidly running out of space to move. He stepped backwards onto a broom, splitting it under his weight as Nishinoya pushed on. “Don’t you dare give up on a ball I keep in play!” 

_You deserve someone who can make them count! How can you think this way!?_ Asahi was furious at himself. _Look at what I’ve done._

“Noya!” Tanaka rushed forward and pulled Nishinoya from Asahi. 

“I’m the libero! I’m pivotal to defense, and pivotal to the team! But I can’t earn us any points.” Nishinoya relaxed as he spoke.” I can’t attack, but I don’t care how many spikes don’t get through. I wouldn’t blame you in the least.” _Blame me._ “However, I do not forgive anyone who up and quits on me!” 

_Heart shattered._

Asahi rushed from the gym, no longer able to face the team or the man he’d let down so severely. Several of his teammates called after him, but he didn’t listen. He got home as quickly as he could, not eating or doing any of his homework, only climbing straight into bed. 

_I’m sorry Noya. Asahi’s throat burned with sadness._

The next morning when his alarm went off for practice, he shut it off and promptly ignored it. _I can never go back._ He wasn’t sure if he should call the images of a sweet and smiling Nishinoya that he saw in his sleep dreams or nightmares, but regardless they were there and they were killing him. 

At school he purposely took routes to and from class to avoid running into any of his teammates and after school he went straight home. 

_I love volleyball, but I love Nishinoya more. I can’t go back there if I’m going to be responsible for him losing games. If I’m going to make him second guess himself and blame himself for losses that weren’t his responsibility, I’m useless to him and to the team._ It was harder to avoid Sugawara who was actively seeking him out day two, but he’d managed to evade him and everyone, until the end of the day. He wasn’t so lucky with Nishinoya. Asahi looked up to see the libero staring back at him on his way out of school.

“Why didn’t you come to the club yesterday?” The pain in Nishinoya’s face was worse than two nights prior. It was more evident, not hiding behind a face of rage. “The Inter-Scholastics happen soon after the new school year.” 

Asahi was exhausted and broken-hearted. “It’s no fun hitting spikes that count for nothing.” _What am I talking about? That’s not how I think at all._ “It’s gotta be futile for you to retrieve balls that never count.” _Stop it. Nishinoya doesn’t think like that._ “Suga feels responsible every time I get blocked--”

“It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks!” Nishinoya began shouting and it was attracting a scene. 

“Hey you! Who’s doing all that shouting!?” The vice-principal appeared from his office. “Quiet in the halls.” 

Asahi knew the best solution was to just walk away, as hard as it was. _I never wanted to have to walk away from you._

“Asahi! Hey,” Nishinoya shouted after him. Asahi heard a scuffling and then the shattering of glass behind him. “Shut up!” He refused to turn and look at even more aftermath of his mistakes. 

“Don’t you want to make a spike count again!?” 

_You’ll be better off without me… I’m sorry…_

Just like that, Asahi’s second and first distortions neutralized themselves, and he was back to his uninspiring life. No volleyball, no setter, no libero, no risk, but something was notably different. He wasn’t okay. Things were normal, but this life felt like the distortion. Everything was out of whack. He suffered from regular headaches and stomachaches and his dreams were plagued with memories of volleyball, and laughing with Daichi and Sugawara, and worst of all Nishinoya. It was the same life he’d lived before, but he was aware of how hollow it was and he hated it. He was never able to change the time on his alarm. He would wake up every morning, at the time he would for practice, and he would consider going, but images of upset Nishinoya, and the iron wall, and disappointed Sugawara would race through his head and he would convince himself that he couldn’t go back. 

_They deserve better._

He secretly wished for the distortions to return, to re-distort his life, but he stopped hoping it would come. His second year ended and third year began with his boring life in-tact. He knew it was best. He was certain his life would remain this way. One day, however, he was disrupted by a face he didn’t realize would be such a huge anomaly himself. Asahi made to walk out of class and he was blocked by the new freshmen from the team that he’d met the day prior. 

“Asahi-Senpai, you have to come back to the team. It’s incomplete without you,” the smaller one, Hinata, stated simply. 

Asahi rubbed the back of his head. “I appreciate the thought, but why are you so keen on me even though we’ve never practiced together?” 

“Oh! Because if you don’t come back my upperclassmen won’t cheer up!” Hinata suddenly started shouting, frightening Asahi.

The other one, Kageyama, jabbed him in his side suddenly. It was rather mean, but in a weird way it was exactly what he needed. “You’re too loud.” 

_What a strange pair._ “You guys are a hoot, but I’m sorry. I’ve lost my ability to visualize what it’s like to break through those high blockers in my way.” Images of the iron wall haunted him. “I’m positive I’ll be shut out. It freaks me out and fills my head with thoughts of self-destruction.” 

Kageyama closed his eyes pensively as Hinata started talking with a dejected look on his face. _They seem to know each other really well. I wonder how long they've been playing together?_ “This may sound cocky coming from a pipsqueak freshman, but I have to say it.” 

Asahi was curious. “Not at all. What is it?”

“I know what you mean,” Hinata stated boldly. “I’m short and I don’t have technical skill so I kept getting stopped by blockers, but now I can get past any high blocker thanks to his tosses!” Hinata pointed at Kageyama who remained stone-faced during the description. “The blockers all fade away, and the view of the other side of the net opens up to me!” 

_Hey, I think I know the kind of view he’s talking about._ As he thought about it, he realized he also had help seeing it. 

Hinata jumped up excitedly. “And when the ball hits my hand at the highest point, the weight kind of sloshes into my hand. I love that.” Asahi’s heart raced as he remembered the feeling. I know what he means by that too. “I’m jealous of you.” Jealous? “Right now, I don’t have the height or the power to break through the blockers, but you do.” _But if it’s useless--_ “I know you’ve been blocked a lot until now, but you’ve scored way more times than you were blocked, right?”

Asahi recoiled a bit from the shock of the statement. The truth was damning. _How have I neglected to see it that way?_

“That’s why they all call you the ace!” Hinata finished with Nishinoya-like resolve in the statement and it hit him just as hard. 

Hinata stood there with a look of determination on his face and Asahi had virtually no idea how to react. _Is this kid really smart or really clueless?_ The bell for class rang and Kageyama, whom Asahi was fairly certain had completely checked out, immediately jumped to life, smacking Hinata on the back of the head so they wouldn’t be late. 

“Excuse me…” As Hinata walked away Kageyama stopped and looked at Asahi. “It’s only natural that you can’t win by yourself. That’s why there are six people in a court. I only learned that for myself the other day, so I can’t talk big about it. Excuse me.” _The other day?_

Asahi watched them walking away, thinking carefully about what they’d said. _Those two really are an odd pair…_

Asahi watched them in practice later that afternoon. The same jealous way he’d felt the first time he ever had to watch someone else spike the ball came back to him. He watched as Hinata jumped high into the air and pounded his hand against the ball, sending it down onto the court below. He stared at his own hand remembering the feeling. _I love that._

“Right on! Our fast attacks are gonna count in the Cat fight too!” Hinata shouted. 

_Cat?_ Asahi was shocked. _They have a game with Nekoma?_

“It’s a practice game on the last day of Golden Week.” Asahi rigidified at the sound of the familiar voice behind him. 

He made a sound of fear and turned quickly to escape. 

“Hey! Don’t run away!” Daichi shouted. 

In his fear and shock, Asahi thought a better way out was through the bars and over the ledge instead of through the opening two inches away and started to climb through. “But you can be scary when you’re mad.” _And now he’s captain too. He’ll kill me for sure!_

“I’m not mad at this moment!” Daichi shouted. Asahi climbed down from the ledge apprehensively. “To us, Nekoma was like some kind of old folk tale at the time. There’s no fateful connection between us and them in the current generation. But now, it’s the Cat vs Crow dumpster showdown!” _So excited. So passionate._ “Now that we have our first rematch in years with Neko, I’m feeling kind of psyched.” 

_I know what you want but,_ “I’m too ashamed to face Suga and Nishinoya.” 

Daichi sighed. “I’ve gotta hand it to you.” He put a hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “You sure are timid for such a big guy! You’re the polar opposite of Nishinoya!”

Hearing his name hurt Asahi’s heart. “Would it kill you to sugarcoat it just a little?” Although Asahi knew that Daichi’s harsh words were probably better for him. 

“Don’t worry! Suga and Nishinoya don’t have a problem with it.” Asahi could hear Daichi’s disdain. “Unlike you, they’re broad-minded.” Ouch. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be nicer than this?” _‘Not mad at this moment,’ yeah right._

Daichi turned to walk away. “You’re the exception because you’re so timid.” _That doesn’t make any sense._ “Stuff like skipping out on club activities for a month and feeling awkward about finally showing up don’t matter.” That can’t possibly be true. “If you still love volleyball, that’s ample reason to come back.” _I do still love it._ “Oh, and also. We have a guy who dreams of becoming the ace.” _Is that a threat?_

Daichi hit him suddenly shocking him and then turned to walk into the gym without another word. 

_Just because I love it, after everything I’ve done… Can that really be enough?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst ahead. It's going to take timid giant a little bit to get through all of this.


	4. Creating Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's back on the team but things are awkward between he and Nishinoya and he doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could tell you the angst was over, I really do. 
> 
> What I can tell you is that I break it up with some fluff at the beginning here. :)

_This is awkward._

Asahi and Nishinoya walked in complete silence after the Nekoma game. Ever since Asahi had returned to the team, it was like they were drawn to each other like before, but not sure how to completely return to normal since their blowout. Whenever they were around other team members it was fine, but when they were alone there was a strange stillness. Asahi knew what was bothering he himself most. He thought back on the conversation he’d had with Daichi after the practice match with the Karasuno Neighborhood Association. 

_“Feel better? You three seemed to fall right back into your old chemistry,” Daichi noted._

_“Yeah, I do feel better. Sorry again Daichi…”_

_“Don’t worry about it, just glad to have you back.”_

_“By the way, why was Noya on the Neighborhood team instead of the Karasuno team? Wouldn’t it have been better for him to be practicing with the new guys?”_

_“Oh, um. Probably, but he refused to practice or play any games with us.” Daichi rubbed the back of his head._

_“What? Why?”_

_Daichi raised an eyebrow. “He said he wouldn’t be okay with playing a game without you. He said if he played and then we won it would be proving that we could do it without you and he didn’t want that. So he refused to formally come back to the team without you.”_

_“Wh-- Really?”_

_Daichi chuckled. “Do you honestly think your dependency is so one-sided?”_

_I did…_

It was different for Asahi to feel like he was as important to Nishinoya as he was to him, and upsetting to think the libero would do something so extreme in consideration of him. That conversation aside, Asahi felt like he'd somehow lost a piece of their relationship but was hard-pressed to figure out what it was. It wasn't like Asahi was bad at talking through feelings as much as he was just inexperienced. Further, Asahi couldn't shake the concern that any discussion regarding the odd disconnect in their friendship would result in Asahi spilling additional details about his own romantic feelings for Nishinoya which he desperately didn't want. To that end, Asahi remained quiet. He could revel in just being near Nishinoya again, even if it wasn't the same. They continued on silently through the warm spring night, walking down the road Nishinoya’s house was on. 

As they neared the house, Nishinoya stopped walking, it was ominous. Asahi stopped and took a deep breath before turning around. He looked at Nishinoya standing a few feet away, but said nothing. He was, honestly, too afraid. 

Nishinoya took a deep breath and forged direct eye-contact with Asahi. “Why are you being weird?” 

_Me?_ “Um…” It wasn't what Asahi expected and he wasn't sure what to say. 

“Are you mad at me?” Nishinoya questioned with visible and audible concern. 

Asahi scrunched his brow. “No. Why would I be mad at you?” 

Nishinoya rubbed his arm with the opposing hand. “Um, because I got so angry before.” 

“After the Date Tech game?”

Nishinoya nodded coyly. “Yeah.” 

“Er, no. You had every right to be angry with me so…” Asahi slid his hands into his pockets. 

“I wasn't angry with you though…” Nishinoya stared down and kicked at the dirt. “I was angry at the situation. I've never been so mad before.” 

“Really?” Asahi found it difficult to believe. 

Nishinoya shook his head. “I couldn't vocalize anything I intended to say and then I said a bunch of stuff I didn't exactly mean. Like, uh, when I said I wouldn't forgive you for quitting on me. That was harsh and not what I meant to say.” 

Asahi didn't like reliving the experience, but found himself curious about Nishinoya’s words. “What did you mean to say?”

“I don't know, I guess I was frustrated that in all our time together I hadn't improved your confidence at all.” 

Asahi’s eyes widened with shock. “What?” 

“You're so good and you were beating up on yourself so badly. I thought that I'd changed that a little bit. I guess that's kind of arrogant. Not being able to dig up some of those balls for you, mixed with the fact that you didn't call for it at the end because I just hadn't made enough of a difference, that was what made me feel like I lost.” Nishinoya was still sheepishly avoiding eye contact, but Asahi couldn't pull his eyes away. 

“N-Noya…” 

“I couldn't get over feeling like you'd left because I said what I said and did what I did.” He looked up finally. “Would you've skipped for so long if I hadn't said I wouldn't forgive you or if we hadn’t had that fight?” 

_Has this tormented him this entire time?_ Asahi battled with telling the truth. He actually didn't know. Feeling like he'd let Nishinoya down was significant fuel for his leaving, but it was entirely possible that regardless he'd have gone home and degraded himself so much that he wouldn't have gone back. 

“I should have been supportive of you and instead I attacked you and it made you leave and I hate that.” Nishinoya’s voice strained in frustration. 

That statement was clear in its resolve and it helped Asahi find clarity as well. Asahi walked towards Nishinoya and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I hate feeling like I let you down. Still today. You were hard on yourself too, so was Suga, and I felt like it was my fault. If I'd gotten those shots through, neither of you would have any reason to second guess yourselves. Because I'm at the end of your line, I felt like your success hinged on whether or not I could get a ball through and I couldn't. You both deserve better than that.” 

“But--”

“But Kageyama and Hinata reminded me of a few things. That I love volleyball, that I'm not alone out there, but most importantly, we win and lose together. I shouldn’t have put you in a position that you would have to baby me like that. I didn't leave because of you, Noya. I was being selfish and arrogant.” 

Nishinoya smirked awkwardly. “Those words don't even sound right describing you.”

Asahi smiled. “In the end, I needed to hear what you had to say. Each and every time my spikes turned to shit, you and Suga got back out there and set and received the ball as though I would suddenly get one through. You guys never gave up on me. You were right to tell me you wouldn't forgive me. To give up on people who've covered your ass even after you've stopped deserving it, it is unforgivable. I think I'm just a really lucky guy.” 

_Incredibly lucky._

“You shouldn't feel responsible for my level of confidence by the way. Especially not so much that you won't play when I'm not on the team,” Asahi finished. 

Nishinoya took one of his hands and held it out and then sliced it hard into Asahi’s side, his most painful show of affection. Asahi grabbed his side and bent over in reaction to the pain and when he did, Nishinoya placed his forehead gently on Asahi’s. Asahi’s heart went from zero to sixty in a second. He looked up at Nishinoya who was looking back at him. 

“I've already told you haven't I?” He smiled. “I'm your libero. We're a team. If you're not playing, I'm not playing. If you're not confident, I'm not confident.” 

Asahi was speechless. He wanted the moment to go on forever and had to put physical effort into not vocalizing his disappointment as Nishinoya stood up straight. Asahi stood up feeling a confusing mix of happy and sad. 

“Thank you, Noya. I'll try to be a little tougher.” Asahi meant it too. If a little confidence could bring him even a little closer to Nishinoya, it'd be worth it. 

“You know what I realized?” Nishinoya replied. “You don't have to be all that tough.” Nishinoya walked past Asahi, towards his house. 

“I don't?”

Nishinoya shook his head. “That's why you have me.” 

Asahi was grateful Nishinoya had his back to him because he blushed profusely at the statement. 

“Well what do I do for you then?” Asahi questioned, attempting to stifle his fluster in continued conversation. 

Nishinoya looked over his shoulder and smiled at Asahi, the same confident smile he'd flashed that caused Asahi to fall in the first place. “Don't leave me again.” 

Asahi felt like he might melt. He nodded because it was all he could do, feeling like even if he tried to walk, he would fall flat on his face. 

Nishinoya faced away again. “I like Hinata. He won't be my ace, but I can work with him instead of you for a year. I won't like it, but I'll manage.” 

_Just a year?_ “What's going to happen after next year?” Asahi asked, confused. 

“We'll be playing together again at University.” Nishinoya cut Asahi hard in the side again. “So make sure you accept a scholarship at a school I can get into.” 

_He's planning on following me._

Asahi’s heart raced and goosebumps rose to his skin. Maybe Nishinoya would never reciprocate his romantic feelings, but knowing he had a few more years to spend with him made him immensely happy. 

“I can do that, but you have to work harder in your studies next year, make my job at least a little easier,” Asahi joked. 

Nishinoya chuckled then groaned. “Fine.” He let out a deep sigh and then smiled, looking up at the night sky. “I feel better.” 

Asahi smiled. “Me too.” 

Nishinoya turned and held out a fist. “See ya tomorrow?” 

Asahi nodded happily, returning the fist bump. “Definitely.” 

Nishinoya turned and walked into his yard and out of sight. Asahi stood motionless for a while. He didn't entirely know how to describe what he was feeling. Mostly relief, but it was also like his love had been magnified times a thousand. He finally pressed on towards his house, a slight disappointed to officially have parted ways from the other for the night. Missing Nishinoya was a feeling he was used to, but it felt more intense somehow.

_Is it just because I know that he cares about me too?_

Even if it wasn't the same care, Nishinoya cared and it counted for a lot. That night Asahi dreamed about Nishinoya. About still being in each other's lives even after high school, and for the first time ever, his dreams took them past just kissing or holding hands and left Asahi confused and frustrated when he woke up the next morning with an erection to deal with. Unlike most people who might think unwholesome thoughts about the issue, Asahi considered it logically. 

_My body is becoming desperate for something more than dreams and wishes…_

Asahi knew he would never have that kind of relationship with Nishinoya and felt he owed it to himself to find something like it with someone else. He didn’t expect the answer to come so easily, but when he was sitting in class later that day, the answer glowed at him in the form of his friend Chiyo. They’d been in school together since middle school and always in the same class. She was kind and beautiful, but most of all, timid, just like Asahi. _I could like her…_ Asahi unintentionally stared at her as he helped her with classwork one afternoon. 

“Azumane?” Chiyo questioned after being stared at enough to make her uncomfortable. 

Her singsong voice pulled Asahi back to reality. “Hm? Oh, sorry I got distracted.” 

Chiyo giggled. “By what?”

“Um,” _I deserve happiness. Be bold._ “You?” 

A light blush rose to Chiyo’s face, as she averted her crystal blue eyes. 

“I'm sorry, that was super weird,” Asahi fake apologized. 

Chiyo shook her head, flopping the bob of black hair around her head. “No, just a little unexpected.” 

Asahi chuckled. “I'm really embarrassed.” 

“Don't be,” Chiyo sang, “I think you're distracting too.”

Asahi flushed a little himself and then cleared his throat. “Uh, thanks.” He swallowed once nervously before continuing. “Um, I don't know if you're up to anything this weekend but there's a tournament my team is playing in. Maybe you could come watch me…” 

Chiyo smiled. “I've honestly wanted to see you play for a while now, but I guess I didn't know if it was appropriate.” 

“Why wouldn't it be?” 

“Um, oh no, just for me because I guess I've, uh, found you distracting for, um, a while.” Chiyo looked down and picked at her pencil apprehensively. 

“Really?” It shocked Asahi. 

“You didn't know?” Chiyo asked, to which Asahi shook his head. “I'm, uh, not honestly this bad at math…” 

Asahi’s blush deepened. “Oh.”

“Don't get me wrong, you’re better at it than me, so it's helpful, but I guess I liked asking you for help.”

“I see,” Asahi began. “Well, I'm… Glad you came to me for help.”

Chiyo nodded, smiling brightly at Asahi. Chiyo is kind. I could like her. 

“It should be noted, that I actually don't know how to do this.” Chiyo pointed down at her notebook. 

Asahi laughed. “Got it. Well in order to find the answer to this problem…” 

Chiyo listened happily to Asahi as he explained the coursework to her. 

_There, I did it. I took the first step towards…_

Asahi’s heart dropped as he realized what it really was. 

_…getting over Nishinoya._

After school that day, Asahi realized evacuating his feelings for the libero would be harder than he thought. Ultimately, Asahi’s dream showed him, that aside from adoring Nishinoya’s personality and their friendship, he also found him to be quite attractive. As they changed for practice, Asahi stole glances at Nishinoya’s defined back. It was likely the only part of his body that wasn't covered in bruises, and the way the area arched smoothly from his severe shoulders to his waist, Asahi had to put effort into not drooling. He shook himself out of his stupor. _I can't indulge, I have to get over him._ Knowing it would take active effort to push the feelings away, Asahi took to listing Nishinoya’s bad qualities in his head as they walked together to the gym. 

_He's excitable and it scares me a little. Though, he always seems to reel it in when we're together so it isn't so bad. It's what makes him, him. No, no, no, don't justify it. Excitable, not good. Uh, he's short. No, I can't use that one. I love that he's short, it makes his confidence more radiant. He has that stupid crush on Shimizu… He shouts out during movies! It can be kind of funny though, and cute…_ Asahi sighed. _He's really cute._

“Azumane!” A voice called out to Asahi snatching him out of his daydreaming. 

He and Nishinoya stopped and turned to face it. Chiyo? Here? Chiyo ran up to him with a stunning smile on her face.

“Chiyo, hi.” Asahi blushed a little standing between Nishinoya and Chiyo. 

Chiyo reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook Asahi recognized as his own. She held it out to him and giggled. “You left this behind earlier. You must have been too distracted,” she jabbed sweetly. 

Asahi felt pressured not to say anything suggestive and give Nishinoya the wrong idea, but he realized that's exactly what he needed to do, more for himself than anyone else. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, doing his best to appear confident. 

“You sure you didn't swipe it just so you could come back here to give it to me?” Asahi smirked. _I think I'm doing okay._

Chiyo chuckled. “Here I was thinking you'd purposely left it behind!” 

Asahi laughed. “Guilty,” he lied. 

Chiyo leaned in as she laughed back. “I knew it.” Her eyes shifted to something left of Asahi and her smile faded. 

Asahi looked to his left and Nishinoya was looking back at Chiyo with a fairly nasty look on his face. _What's this about?_

“Oh, I should've introduced you right away. Chiyo, this is my teammate Nishinoya. Noya, this is a classmate of mine, Chiyo.” Asahi looked back at Chiyo. “Sorry, I'm not sure what's gotten into him, he's not usually like this.” 

“Nice to meet you Nishinoya.” Chiyo smiled. 

“Yeah,” Nishinoya responded. _‘Yeah’? That's pretty rude._

“Well I should go. Um, call me tonight?” Chiyo asked. 

Asahi’s heart raced. “It'll be late.”

Chiyo’s smile settled into a warm, romantic, one. “I'll wait up.” 

_That's suggestive._ Asahi nodded. _Be bold. Send the message._ “It'll be a great way to end my night.” 

Chiyo’s eyes lit up at the compliment. She gave a final wave as she turned to walk away. As she did so, Asahi watched after her. _Chiyo’s more my speed._ Suddenly, Nishinoya jammed an elbow into Asahi’s side. It wasn't the affectionate, side-swipe he usually opted for. It was mean and painful. 

“Ow! What the hell did you do that for!?” Asahi rubbed his side. 

Nishinoya stared back at him with angry eyes. “That's for making us late so you could flirt with your girlfriend.” 

As soon as he reprimanded, Nishinoya started walking towards the gym without Asahi. 

“It's not like I forced you to stand here,” Asahi spat back angrily. 

“Fine. Next time I'll leave,” Nishinoya retorted quickly as he walked into the gym. 

_What the hell is his problem?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the angst is in sight...


	5. I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya has a random beef with Asahi's new love interest and he isn't sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. :(

“I never like to be arrogant or anything like that, but this should be an easy take for you guys. The way you've been improving and developing as individuals and as a team should prove helpful to you,” Ukai explained. “They have some pretty tall guys, nothing like Date Tech, but you still have to be careful with your spikes, and Hinata, I heard them talking about you, they'll likely be onto your decoy work so be prepared to relinquish a bit out there.” 

“…okay,” Hinata replied sadly. 

“Don't worry,” Kageyama _comforted?_

“It's not Prelims or Nationals but it's a tournament and we want to win, so get out there and do what you do best!” Takeda praised. 

There was resounding affirmations from the team and then they made their way out to the court for warm-ups. Focusing on receives. An opposing team member close to the net called over a fellow player and pointed at Asahi. 

“That's the one who's been held back…” 

The other player hummed an agreement. “I can see it.” 

In front of Asahi, Nishinoya cracked up and Asahi pushed the back of his head jokingly. “Thanks for that, Noya.” 

“No problem, old man.” Nishinoya chuckled and received a ball with ease. He high fived Asahi as he ran to the back of the line. 

After a few more receives, it was time to start the game. The teams and respective captains shook hands and then Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Daichi, Tsukishima, Kageyama and Hinata took their spots on the court. Tanaka looked up to the stands where Yachi was standing and noticed another girl standing with her. 

“Who’s that girl? She’s pretty,” Tanaka quizzed. 

Everyone looked up and Asahi noticed that it was Chiyo. She smiled when he looked at her and he smiled and waved up to her and she immediately waved back.

Tanaka noticed the waving. “Huh!? Do you have a girl here Asahi?” Tanaka whined. “That's so awesome.” 

Aashi intended to refocus but caught a glance at Nishinoya staring up at her angrily. _What's his beef with her?_ At the last second Nishinoya looked at Asahi and then looked down at the ground. 

_That’s not good._

The whistle blew and the match began. It was a more difficult bout than they expected but they always managed to keep the upper hand and they snagged the first set. His teamwork with Nishinoya was above average and if Asahi didn't know any better, he could swear he was digging up balls and purposely returning them to places where it simply made more sense to send them to Asahi. He was forcing plays in his direction and though Asahi wasn't sure why, he didn't entirely mind. It was nice to be the star again, combined with the fact that every time he successfully spiked the ball, Nishinoya over celebrated with him, creating a nice series of confidence-bearing interactions with the libero he was in love with. The second set was a little easier as the opponent was no match for Karasuno’s stamina, and with a final score of 25-17, they took the second set and secured the win for the first-round of the tournament. They celebrated adequately and Asahi made sure to toss a few excited glances up to Chiyo in the balcony. 

When they made their way outside after the tournament she approached them excitedly. 

“Congratulations! That was awesome!” She squealed. 

“Thanks, Chiyo.” Daichi responded. 

“You were excellent, Azumane, you too Nishinoya. You're a great team!” She complimented.

Nishinoya shifted a little, finding an oddly defensive position between Asahi and Chiyo. “There's no better team out there.” It was sneered, with evil undertones. 

“Uh, well thanks for coming Chiyo! We’ve gotta go rest up for tomorrow,” Sugawara smiled and waved. 

Asahi apprehensively stepped around Nishinoya as everyone else continued on to the bus. He walked up to Chiyo with a shy smile. 

“Thanks for coming. It was nice to have you up there, although, it made me a little nervous,” Asahi admitted. 

Chiyo folded her arms behind her back and smiled. “I couldn't tell.”

“Asahi, let's go,” Nishinoya growled from behind him. 

Asahi turned, a little surprised that Nishinoya was still there. _What happened to leaving next time?_

“Yeah, go. I don't want to hold up your team. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck.” Chiyo put a gentle hand on Asahi’s arm before fluttering away. 

_I don't feel anything when she touches me..._

Asahi turned and walked towards Nishinoya. “What's your problem?” Asahi barked before he could stop himself. 

Nishinoya side-eyed him just as he was climbing onto the bus. “I don't have a problem.” 

Asahi dropped it because he was slated to spend the next 24 hours solid with Nishinoya. When Asahi told he, Daichi and Sugawara that he'd managed to weasel out of going to a very distant relative’s wedding with the rest of his family due to their tournament, Nishinoya took it upon himself to invite himself over for the night because he thought Asahi was ‘too afraid to be alone.’ Excited about the time together, Asahi both ignored the insult and left out the part of his story that he'd managed to get out of the wedding mostly because he'd told his father he already invited a girl to watch. 

As they walked to his house from school, things were weird. Again. It felt like they couldn't seem to get in front of their emotions and, truth be told, it was really starting to piss Asahi off. He just wanted things to be normal again. He knew that to that goal he may need to sacrifice his budding relationship with Chiyo, but he didn't want to lose Nishinoya and thought it worth it. In an attempt to normalize things, Asahi decided to start a regular conversation. 

“I got the new Battle Stars game. It's good you're coming over because it's way easier as a team,” Asahi said as lightly as he could. 

“Yeah,” Nishinoya muttered. It was like he wasn't paying attention to what he'd said. 

Asahi didn't try again. He was actually feeling too angry to do so. _I really wish you'd pull it together. I don't have patience for this._

After getting home, Asahi led Nishinoya silently to his bedroom. He didn't say anything as he started to put his stuff away and the tension was palpable. Nishinoya stood awkwardly in the doorway of the room, only setting his stuff down when instructed to do so. He stared downward with a deplorable attitude that Asahi couldn't quite figure out, and didn't entirely care to in his own frustration. It was like the calm before a storm. Quiet but not silent; relaxed but not comfortable. Suddenly, Asahi’s phone rang and it was so disruptive to the stillness that both Nishinoya and Asahi jumped. Asahi pulled his phone out of his bag and looked at the screen. _Chiyo._

“Is that your little girlfriend?” Nishinoya spat. 

Asahi turned to face him and Nishinoya was looking back at him with humorless viciousness. 

“Okay,” Asahi tossed his phone to the bed, “what is your deal with her? Why are you being so nasty?” 

“I…” Nishinoya started but faded away. 

“Huh?” Asahi pressed. 

“…I don't know,” Nishinoya said softly. 

“What?” 

“I don't know!” Nishinoya shouted. 

Asahi’s face wore confusion. “What do you mean you don't know?” 

“I don't know,” Nishinoya repeated. 

_What does that mean?_ “Do you not like her?” Asahi questioned. 

“No. I don't like her,” Nishinoya admitted. 

“Why not?” _She's so likable._

“I don't know.” 

_That's pissing me off._ “What does that mean!?” 

“I don't know!” Nishinoya threw his hands up in defeat. 

“Is it something about her?” 

“No,” Nishinoya replied suddenly much quieter, “she seems really nice and pretty and good for you.” 

Asahi’s mouth fell agape at the statement. “Then what?” 

“I don't know!” 

“Stop saying ‘I don’t know!’” Asahi barked. 

“But I don't! I don't know! I don't know the answers to the questions you're asking. I don't like her but I don't really have a reason,” Nishinoya explained. 

“What?” _That doesn't make any sense._ “You can't dislike her with no reason!” 

Nishinoya shrugged. “That's what it is. I don't like her but I don't know why.” 

Asahi felt defeated by the notion. “I don't understand.” 

“I don't either,” Nishinoya replied sadly. 

Asahi sat down on the edge of his bed. “Well, is it just her or can I not date anyone for as long as we know each other.” 

“…I don't know,” Nishinoya replied. 

They sat in silence for several minutes before Nishinoya suddenly walked out of the room. Asahi didn't know if he was leaving or just putting space between them for now, but his left-behind items suggested the latter. Asahi slid backwards on his bed until he could rest against the wall. He pulled his knees up and rested his chin in his lap. _Will he ever get past this weirdness? I'm entitled to be with someone in my lifetime._ Asahi closed his eyes and sighed deeply. After several minutes he heard Nishinoya walk back into his room. He opened his eyes and looked up at him, standing only a few feet back from the bed staring at him with a look of confused anguish. 

“Um, why are you looking at me like that?” Asahi asked. 

Nishinoya hesitated for a while first. “I'm sorry.”

“For?” 

Nishinoya closed the distance between them in a second, crawling onto the bed and up to Asahi where he rapidly pushed their lips together. 

_Wh-what!?!?_

Asahi was certain he was dreaming. Not only was he kissing Nishinoya, but he'd initiated it. 

_I fell asleep after I laid my head in my lap and now I'm dreaming he came back to kiss me._

Nishinoya pulled away and hopped off the bed, face stained red. 

“Ah! I'm sorry!” Nishinoya apologized. 

“Will you punch me?” Asahi asked, dazed. 

“No! I'm not gonna punch you! I'm sorry! I just lost it!” 

“No I just need to know if I'm dreaming or not, I'm very confused.” Asahi’s brain was hazed over and it took all of his will power not to snatch Nishinoya into another kiss. He touched his lips. _It felt real._

“Um… Is me kissing you be something you'd be dreaming about?” Nishinoya questioned. 

Asahi was convinced he was dreaming and as such decided to answer honestly. He nodded. “I do often.”

“R-really?” Nishinoya asked, blushing lightly. 

Asahi nodded. “Really.” 

Nishinoya took a few steps closer, balled his hand into a fist and punched Asahi’s shoulder painfully. 

“Ow!” Asahi rubbed the spot mindlessly for a second until he realized it fully. _That hurt._ “Am I… Am I not dreaming?” 

Nishinoya crawled back onto the bed closing the distance between he and Asahi again. “Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya POV on the horizon. It's good. :)


	6. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is unexpectedly annoyed by Asahi's advancing love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya's POV.

“Azumane!” Some voice Nishinoya didn't recognize beckoned Asahi as they walked to the gym for practice. 

Nishinoya mimicked Asahi turning to face the voice and saw a rather pretty girl dancing towards them. She was a little taller than most girls, with a black bob haircut and piercing blue eyes. The school uniform fit her slim frame nicely. She was exactly Nishinoya’s type. _So why does she annoy me?_

“Chiyo, hi.” Asahi blushed. Is he blushing? Does he like this girl? 

Chiyo reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook. She held it out to Asahi and giggled. “You left this behind earlier. You must have been too distracted.” _What's so funny about that? It’s just a notebook._

Nishinoya looked over at Asahi, smiling with an odd level of confidence. _Where is this coming from shy ace?_ Asahi tilted his head and flashed an expression that was almost seductive in nature. Nishinoya’s heart pounded at the sight of it. 

_Why… Am I reacting this way?_

“You sure you didn't swipe it just so you could come back here to give it to me?” Asahi smirked. _He’s flirting with her! Like I'm not standing right here!_

Chiyo chuckled. “Here I was thinking you'd purposely left it behind!” 

_Wait… Why do I feel like he can’t flirt with her?_

Asahi laughed. “Guilty.” Really? 

Nishinoya eyed Chiyo angrily. _Go away. You're making me all confused and flustered._

Chiyo leaned in as she laughed back. _Oldest boob trick in the book lady._ “I knew it.” Her eyes shifted to Nishinoya and her smile faded. 

_That's right. Be afraid of me._

Asahi looked down at Nishinoya, but Nishinoya couldn't bring himself to break his lance with Chiyo. _Go away._

“Oh, I should've introduced you right away. Chiyo, this is my teammate Nishinoya. Noya, this is a classmate of mine, Chiyo.” Asahi looked back at Chiyo. “Sorry, I'm not sure what's gotten into him, he's not usually like this.” 

_Like what?_ Nishinoya realized that he was oddly hostile for no reason. Even still, he couldn't seem to push away his anger. 

“Nice to meet you Nishinoya.” Chiyo smiled. 

“Yeah,” Nishinoya responded. _‘Yeah’? That's pretty rude. What’s up with me right now?_

“Well I should go. Um, call me tonight?” Chiyo asked. 

Nishinoya’s heart pounded. _What?_

“It'll be late,” Asahi replied. 

_Yeah…_

Chiyo’s smile settled into a warm, romantic, one. “I'll wait up.” 

Asahi nodded. “It'll be a great way to end my night.” 

_No… Playing with me is the best way to end your night._

Chiyo’s eyes lit up at the compliment. She gave a final wave as she turned to walk away. Nishinoya waited patiently, but all Asahi did was stare after her like a lovesick puppy. It enraged him. _Don't stare at her like that._ He shoved his elbow hard into Asahi’s side. _Only stare at me._ Nishinoya’s heart raced as the strange thought crossed his mind. _Why did I just think that?_

“Ow! What the hell did you do that for!?” Asahi rubbed his side. 

_I'm not sure._ “That's for making us late so you could flirt with your girlfriend.” _Tell me she isn't your girlfriend._

Nishinoya turned quickly when he felt his cheeks warm. _What the hell is going on?_ He suddenly hoped Asahi would ignore his snide remarks as he walked towards the gym. _Let's just pretend this didn't happen._

“It's not like I forced you to stand here,” Asahi spat back angrily. _He didn't deny her…_

“Fine. Next time I'll leave,” Nishinoya retorted quickly. _Why am I so frustrated? If Asahi, who has so much trouble relating to others as it is, has found a girlfriend, shouldn't I be happy for him?_

Nishinoya walked into the gym and stopped so Asahi could catch up. When he was about to pass him, he grabbed his arm. _I can't have this meaningless attitude, things just got back to normal. I have to remember what happened last time._

“Sorry man,” Nishinoya said softly. “I'm just in a bad mood today. I think…” Nishinoya was not unaware of the soft upset in his stomach. “…I don't feel well.” 

Asahi looked down at him with full concern. “Will you be okay?” 

Nishinoya looked up at the tall brunet and nodded. Asahi smiled softly and walked out onto the court. _How often does Asahi smile? Have I just never noticed it before?_ Nishinoya shook his head and followed Asahi out. 

“Nishinoya-Senpai! Rolling Thunder!!” Hinata squealed. 

Nishinoya looked over and Kageyama was serving the ball. In reaction to Hinata’s sharp voice, Kageyama misaligned the serve and it went flying out of bounds. Asahi watched it fly and Nishinoya was overcome with the desire to impress him. He took off after the ball hurtling towards the wall and jumped out. 

“Oi! Nishinoya!” Daichi shouted, but it was too late. 

Nishinoya got his arm under the ball and returned it, though back over the net, but he crumpled against the back wall, sending a stinging into his back and shoulders. 

“Ah! Nishinoya!” Asahi ran over. 

Nishinoya held up a hand quickly to signify that he was fine. He turned over to stand and Asahi was looking down at him. 

_Beautiful…_

Asahi held out a hand. “Are you okay?” 

Nishinoya was immobilized by fear. _What's going on?_

“Noya?” The look of worry on Asahi’s face was strong enough for Nishinoya to finally reach up and take his hand. 

His face warmed as he clasped hands with the taller and Nishinoya actually did feel like he might puke. He sneezed once and Asahi jolted. 

“Ah! Your face is red and you're sneezing! You are sick!” Asahi held his arms out as if Nishinoya might fall again. 

“I'm fine…” Nishinoya replied. _Am I?_

Nishinoya sneezed again and began to look around. I'm not sick so who the hell is talking about me? His gaze found Daichi and Sugawara, who quickly turned their heads elsewhere when he looked at them. _What are they saying about me?_ He suddenly felt Asahi’s hand press against his forehead. He turned back and watched Asahi carefully. The touch had his heart galloping. 

Asahi pulled his hand back and Nishinoya was disappointed. “Hm, you don't feel warm. Are you sure you're okay?” Asahi asked. 

_No._ “Yeah.” _No._

Asahi smiled brightly again and put his hand on Nishinoya’s head. Nishinoya stopped breathing. 

“Good,” Asahi replied happily. “I don't know what I'd do without you. Come on.” 

Asahi turned to walk back on the court but Nishinoya couldn't move, only watch Asahi frighteningly. 

_Shit. What is happening?_

Nishinoya got no respite from his strange emotions as the week dragged on. Suddenly, everything was different and terrifying. He would get nervous and excited every time he saw Asahi, and everything Asahi said or did had some heightened glory to it in his mind. He began feeling like he wasn’t the deity of the team after all. He didn’t feel he’d done a well enough job hiding his constant discomfort, but no one said anything about it to him, so he assumed he was fine. The night before a casual tournament, Asahi invited him to have dinner with the 3rd years. Despite being tired and frustrated from both practice and his week of emotional confusion, when Asahi asked him, he was without the ability to say no. He didn’t eat much of the food he ordered, of course fueling the notion that he was sick, but he brushed it off on claims of having had a large lunch. They settled into regular conversation, most of which Nishinoya didn’t catch, because he felt very sheepish. _This must be what it feels like to be Asahi._ One topic caught his attention however. 

“Wait, what did you say?” Nishinoya interjected, causing everyone to jump, as he’d been silent for several minutes. 

“My whole family will be gone this weekend,” Asahi began. “One of my great aunts or something is getting married, and they invited us.”

“You’re not going? It’s just one tournament. Nothing big like Inter-Scholastics or Prelims,” Sugawara noted. 

_Shut up, Suga._ Nishinoya felt bad for his thoughts of animace, but couldn’t understand why Sugawara would push Asahi to leave. 

Asahi shook his head. “I don’t want to go. I don’t even know her. I told my parents that I had a tournament, and I maybe lied and made it seem like a bigger deal than it was, so they said I can stay back.” 

“Well, I’m glad either way. We can’t afford to lose you regardless of how unimportant the tournament is,” Daichi added. 

_Yes. Exactly._ Nishinoya mentally agreed even though he was fully aware that wasn’t what upset him about the idea of Asahi not being present for the game. 

“So you’ll be all alone tomorrow night?” Nishinoya asked. 

Asahi nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll sleepover tomorrow so you aren’t too afraid to be alone,” Nishinoya said suddenly drawing shock from everyone. _Maybe I’ll get a chance to figure out what all this is about with this girl…_

“Um,” Asahi started, “okay.” 

_Really!?_ Nishinoya was surprised it was that easy, and the looks on Daichi’s and Sugawara’s faces said they were surprised too, but none of them argued it. Nishinoya actually felt excited for the idea as he walked to school the next day to catch the bus to the tournament. On theme with his week, as soon as he saw Asahi in the club room, his heart fluttered in his chest and fled into his stomach where it expanded, making him feel a little sick. _I’m over this._ He didn’t make much conversation as they rode the bus to the tournament or even as they headed out for their first game. It wasn’t until a couple of nearby players started to talk about Asahi that did anything outside of autopilot at all. 

“That's the one who's been held back…” 

“I can see it,” another player responded. 

To stay on par with his temperament, Nishinoya started laughing, but he was actually fairly agitated. _I know I started it, but it’s annoying when people talk about him._ That feeling wasn’t new. Nishinoya never responded well to people talking about his ace. 

Behind him Asahi pushed the back of his head jokingly. “Thanks for that, Noya.” 

“No problem, old man.” Nishinoya chuckled and received the ball Ukai tossed to him. He high fived Asahi as he ran past him, and then he looked over to the players talking about him and shot them the dirtiest look he could muster. They quickly scrambled away, dropping the subject. 

Nishinoya went back into autopilot until Takana called out just before the beginning of the game. 

“Who’s that girl? She’s pretty,” Tanaka quizzed. 

Nishinoya followed Tanaka’s finger up to the balcony where Yachi was standing next to the girl Chiyo that Asahi was flirting with at the beginning of the week. He became immediately enraged at the sight of her. Nishinoya’s mood about the situation was worsened when Asahi and Chiyo began smiling and waving to one another like some sweet in-love couple. _I’m really glad there’s not a ball in my hand, I’d chuck it right at her._

Tanaka noticed the waving. “Huh!? Do you have a girl here Asahi?” Tanaka whined. “That's so awesome.” 

Nishinoya knew he needed to stop looking at her before he got seriously angry. He shifted his gaze back down to the court, but caught Asahi watching him. He quickly threw his eyes downward, knowing that he’d been caught looking at her crazy again. 

_That’s not good._

As the game commenced, Nishinoya was overwhelmed by the desire to be impressive to Asahi again. He fought hard to recover every single ball, and those he could control, he would intentionally send near Hinata, so Kageyama would throw it to Asahi instead after Hinata had been marked. Each time Asahi spiked it down and earned another point, Nishinoya would excitedly run over and celebrate with his ace to distract him from the girl in the balcony, which he believed to be working, until he caught him throwing excited glances up at her after they won. 

Outside, though it was expected, Nishinoya was bothered when Chiyo approached them. 

“Congratulations! That was awesome!” _Even her voice is annoying to me…_

“Thanks, Chiyo.” Daichi responded. 

“You were excellent, Azumane, you too Nishinoya. You're a great team!” She complimented. 

Nishinoya shifted a little, intentionally stepping between her and Asahi. “There's no better team out there.” _None._

“Uh, well thanks for coming Chiyo! We’ve gotta go rest up for tomorrow,” Sugawara smiled and waved. 

Nishinoya watched, somewhat sadly, as Asahi stepped around him and approached Chiyo. 

“Thanks for coming. It was nice to have you up there, although, it made me a little nervous,” Asahi said. 

Chiyo folded her arms behind her back and smiled. “I couldn't tell.” _The boob trick again really?_

“Asahi, let's go,” Nishinoya growled. 

Asahi turned to face him and seemed a little surprised that he was there. 

“Yeah, go. I don't want to hold up your team. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck.” Chiyo touched Asahi’s arm gently before she walked away. _Don't touch him._

Asahi turned and walked towards Nishinoya. “What's your problem?” Asahi barked. The animosity hurt Nishinoya a little bit. _Has he ever been this angry? He must really like her…_

“I don't have a problem.” _I do, but I don’t know what it is._

The bus ride and subsequent walk to Asahi’s house were tense. In the aftermath of his attitude towards Chiyo and her relationship with Asahi, Nishinoya actually felt bad. _I don’t want to dislike her, I just do._

“I got the new Battle Stars game. It's good you're coming over because it's way easier as a team,” Asahi said as lightly as he could. 

_I don’t know why I dislike her. I just don’t want her to be around him. Why? Why am I so bothered?_

“Yeah,” Nishinoya muttered noncommittally.

_This whole week has been troublesome. Things were fine. Why is everything so strange again all of a sudden? I know its me, but I don’t know how to control it. If this is what it means to be the wild one, I don’t like it._

After getting to Asahi’s house, they entered without a word. In fact, Asahi simply walked through his home, towards his bedroom, without saying a single thing to Nishinoya. Nishinoya followed him aimlessly. He felt like he should apologize, but he didn’t entirely know how to phrase it. _I don’t know why I’m behaving this way so I don’t know how to reason my behavior._ He thought apologizing may lead to a messy conversation about why he was so conflicted, so he remained quiet. Asahi started to unpack his gym bag and put several things away and Nishinoya just watched him from the doorway. His heart began racing in his chest as he watched him move around. _What is this way that I feel? Why can’t I get a grip on it?_ Suddenly, a phone ring broke the silence and caused both Asahi and Nishinoya to jump. Nishinoya watched Asahi’s face as he pulled his cell phone out and looked at the screen. The way his eyes widened said everything. _It’s her._ The vicious anger crept up from the pit of his stomach. He didn’t understand it or want it, but he couldn’t stop it from acting out. 

“Is that your little girlfriend?” He spat. 

Asahi turned to face him and Nishinoya with an angry look on his face. 

“Okay,” Asahi tossed his phone to the bed, “what is your deal with her? Why are you being so nasty?” _He’s defending her so brazenly…_

“I…” Nishinoya started but faded away. 

“Huh?” Asahi pressed. 

“…I don't know,” Nishinoya said softly. 

“What?” 

“I don't know!” Nishinoya shouted. 

“What do you mean you don't know?” Asahi asked confused. 

“I don't know,” Nishinoya repeated. _I really don’t, I’m sorry._

“Do you not like her?” Asahi questioned. 

“No. I don't like her,” Nishinoya admitted. 

“Why not?”

“I don't know.” 

“What does that mean!?” 

“I don't know!” Nishinoya threw his hands up in defeat. _Damn it, this is pissing me off!_

“Is it something about her?” 

“No,” Nishinoya replied suddenly much quieter, “she seems really nice and pretty and good for you.” _Really. I want to be happy for you._

Asahi’s stared at him in astonishment. “Then what?” 

“I don't know!” 

“Stop saying ‘I don’t know!’” Asahi barked. 

“But I don't! I don't know! I don't know the answers to the questions you're asking. I don't like her but I don't really have a reason,” Nishinoya explained. 

“What?” Asahi asked. “You can't dislike her with no reason!” 

Nishinoya shrugged. “That's what it is. I don't like her but I don't know why.” 

“I don't understand.” 

“I don't either,” Nishinoya replied sadly, he felt defeated. 

Asahi sat down on the edge of his bed. “Well, is it just her or can I not date anyone for as long as we know each other.” 

“…I don't know,” Nishinoya replied. 

They sat in silence for several minutes before Nishinoya suddenly decided to walk out of the room. He made his way to a nearby hallway and sat down. _Damn it, at this rate I’m going to screw up our friendship!_ Nishinoya sat pondering the situation. He knew the truth of it and it scared the shit out of him. He thought about how this might look if either of them was a woman. _If he were a woman and I felt this angry about another man, I would know, its because I have feelings for her and don’t want another man around her. If I were a woman, there would be no trouble in figuring out I’m behaving jealously._ Nishinoya sighed. _Am I jealous of her?_ Nishinoya hit his head a few times with his fist. _Do I… Have feelings for Asahi?_ Nishinoya wished there was a sure fire way to know without involving Asahi at all, but he knew there wasn't. He stood from his spot, determined to solve the mystery, and made his way back into Asahi’s room. He walked towards the other, who’d slid backwards against the wall and had his eyes closed, and stood there nervously. Eventually his presence caused Asahi to open his eyes. Nishinoya struggled to control himself, which scared him more. _I just hope he doesn’t hate me, but I have to know._

“Um, why are you looking at me like that?” Asahi asked. 

Nishinoya hesitated for a while first. “I'm sorry.” _Pre-apologizing won’t make him not hate me._

“For?” 

Nishinoya quickly approached the bed before he talked himself out of it and climbed on, where he could access Asahi’s face. He took in his shocked look before pressing his lips to Asahi’s. He waited for it to feel strange or abnormal but neither event took place. If anything he became instantly addicted. In a brief second, he could feel Asahi shift beneath him and Nishinoya became immediately self-conscious that Asahi did not want to be kissed. He quickly hopped off the bed, embarrassed at his lack of control. _This was wrong. This was the wrong way to do this._

“Ah! I'm sorry!” Nishinoya apologized frantically. 

“Will you punch me?” Asahi asked. _Is it that bad that you want to be punched!?_

“No! I'm not gonna punch you! I'm sorry! I just lost it!” _Shit, I’ve fucked everything up._

“No I just need to know if I'm dreaming or not, I'm very confused,” Asahi’s replied softly. 

Nishinoya’s heart bashed against his chest. _Dreaming?_ “Um… Is me kissing you be something you'd be dreaming about?” Nishinoya questioned. 

He nodded. “I do often.” 

_He dreams of kissing me?_ “R-really?” Nishinoya asked, blushing lightly. 

Asahi nodded. “Really.” 

_I need to make sure he’s telling the truth. If he thinks he’s dreaming he could be lying._ Nishinoya took a few steps closer, balled his hand into a fist and punched Asahi’s shoulder forcefully. 

“Ow!” Asahi rubbed the spot for a few seconds, then blushed deeply. “Am I… Am I not dreaming?” 

_Just like that I’ve lost it again._ Nishinoya crawled back onto the bed closing the distance between he and Asahi again. “Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nishinoya just got railroaded with emotion. 
> 
> The next chapter will be explicit, just fair warning. In preparation for how much more kinky it's going to be than other love scenes I've written, you may want to read their chapter from Odd Tanaka Out. :)


	7. The Wild One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Asahi and Nishinoya know their feelings for one another, nothing is holding them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 98% smut, 2% fluff at the very end (scroll to the stars if you want to skip the smut). 
> 
> Kink warning: if it's not your thing, no hard feelings, feel free to wait for the next chapter. The fluff is not plot advancing (so to speak, all though there's an important first).

Asahi quickly grabbed a handful of Nishinoya’s shirt and pulled him down to him. They kissed again, and with no misconceptions about dreaming or fears of unwanted actions, they both went crazy in it. A few times Nishinoya would part their lips only to become disappointed and go in again. Asahi’s hands found spaces on Nishinoya’s sides for bracing as they kissed frantically. He couldn't think straight. He felt like he had a year and a half’s worth of pent up frustrations that he wanted to expunge all at one time. He was annoyed the wall was behind him and that they would need to do some kiss-stopping maneuvering to get into a better position. Asahi tried to just slide away from the wall, down onto his back, but as expected it left him in an awkward spot. Begrudgingly he pulled away from Nishinoya just long enough to reposition himself, and then he pulled the libero down on top of him. 

Asahi knew instantaneously what a poor decision it was. With Nishinoya on top of him, formally requesting entrance into his mouth with his tongue, Asahi was rapidly becoming aroused. In gym shorts, there wasn't much to prevent his erection from jutting into the other’s stomach. Part of Asahi still felt like at any second Nishinoya was going to back out altogether. If anything was going to accomplish a sudden fleeing, it would be the unexpected feeling of Asahi’s starved length pressing against Nishinoya’s body, but long after Asahi could feel himself brush the other’s torso, kissing resumed as though nothing abnormal was happening. It was enough for Asahi to feel impatient. 

_If you're not bothered by it then do something with it…_

He certainly didn't want to make Nishinoya rush or feel uncomfortable, but he was experiencing polar opposite impulses to his everyday life. He wasn't shy or timid at all. Everything he ever dreamed of doing with or to Nishinoya flooded his brain and he was ready to get started checking things off the list. He forced them over, pinning Nishinoya between him and the bed, it wasn't hard to do at all with the difference in size. Asahi helped himself to a mouthful of Nishinoya’s neck, licking, biting and kissing. He was slightly surprised that Nishinoya was being so timid and it made him nervous. He stopped his torrid behavior and looked down into Nishinoya’s flushed face. 

“I'm sorry, Noya. Is this okay? I've just waited so long, I can't control it…” Asahi murmured. 

Nishinoya scrunched his nose angrily. “Don't treat me like the timid one!” 

“Um… Well…” 

Nishinoya sat up a little so he could kiss Asahi. “I'm just holding back because I don't want to scare you. Don't forget, I'm the wild one.” 

Asahi blushed. “Um…. You don't have to hold back. I would,” Asahi cleared his throat, “prefer that you didn't…” 

Nishinoya raised an eyebrow. “No, you don’t understand…” 

Asahi gave Nishinoya the most serious look he could muster. “No, _you_ don’t understand.”

Nishinoya looked at Asahi like he wanted to devour him whole. It excited Asahi, it was the look he was looking for. Nishinoya reached forward quickly and grabbed Asahi’s hard self. Asahi sucked in air quickly at the feeling. _Finally…_

“This is what you wanted right? For me to touch you?” Nishinoya seethed evilly. 

Asahi nodded as his breathing increased and face and ears flushed red. Nishinoya pulled Asahi into another kiss as he groped his hard cock through the fabric of his shorts. Asahi had waited so long for the feeling that he nearly felt like he might explode just from the brief attention. He wasn't sure if it was evident in the way he began pushing himself into the feeling or if Nishinoya could just tell, but he pulled his hand away. Asahi groaned as Nishinoya forced them to flip again. Asahi laid excitedly on his back. He found himself consumed by a lusty desire to be handled by Nishinoya. He truly didn't want him to hold back. Any logical form of himself might have hated the lewd thoughts running through his brain, but he was way too far gone. Drunk on Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya straddled Asahi and pulled his own shirt off. Bruises aside, Nishinoya had incredible fitness that was difficult to resist. Asahi quickly sat up and began to lick and bite at the defined pecs and abs. Nishinoya grunted at the feeling and one of his hands made its way to his own erection. Asahi clawed at Nishinoya’s back, taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Nishinoya moaned out at the feeling and the sound of it lit Asahi on fire. Nishinoya slid his hand down under his shorts and boxers to service himself. He took his free hand and laced his fingers into Asahi’s long hair, pulling roughly to tilt Asahi’s head up towards him. He leaned down and took a quick kiss before smiling seductively. 

“Suck me,” he ordered. 

Asahi found the request intriguing and arousing, both in nature of what he wanted and how he demanded it. Not only did Asahi think he liked being ordered around like that, he was extremely turned on by it. He nodded at Nishinoya who stole another kiss before leaning all the way backwards until he was sitting, then he began to maneuver his shorts and boxers off of his body. Asahi took the moment to re-position and remove his own T-shirt and was surprised and elated to find that Nishinoya was adequately sized for a guy his height. 

“Hurry up,” Nishinoya barked. 

The command pulsed through Asahi to his ignored dick. He crawled forward and grabbed onto Nishinoya’s hard self, and stroked a few times, pushing out dribbles of precum. Asahi was curious to taste it and rapidly took his tongue to the tip and licked. Nishinoya groaned and thrust upward, forcing himself into Asahi’s mouth. It was rough, but again, Asahi wasn't opposed to it. _That someone like me would have such a perverse kink…_ It completely belied his temperament and personality, not that he cared. 

It took him a while to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation as he slowly worked the shaft in and out of his mouth. He, of course, had no prior experience with anything like blow jobs so he simply tried to think of what would feel best if the roles were reversed. He enjoyed the full-mouth feeling and felt perverted for thinking so. He used his tongue to lick along the shaft as he bobbed. In a few minutes, Nishinoya began to grunt louder and thrust roughly into Asahi’s mouth, pushing himself all the way to the back of his throat. Nishinoya’s cock jabbing at the far reaches of his mouth caused Asahi to gag a little, but he pressed on until Nishinoya started to empty into Asahi’s mouth. Asahi found the salty taste bitter but somehow delectable. He swallowed the cum as he slowly licked his way up to the top of Nishinoya’s cock and eventually off. His own member was throbbing with inattentiveness. He instinctively sat up and brought his hands to himself and reached into his shorts to grab it. As soon as he touched it he felt close. 

_I've been hinging on this orgasm since he first touched me._ He pulled a couple of times and it was all it took. He groaned loudly and spilled all over his own hand. It came and went so quickly that he didn't get to entirely enjoy it, it felt more like a means to an end. 

Nishinoya growled. “Did you just cum!?” Asahi nodded as he breathed hard. Nishinoya pushed Asahi down hard and snatched his gym shorts and boxers from his body. He shoved Asahi’s hand away and leaned down over him, intentionally resting his rapidly re-hardening cock on Asahi’s own. He took a kiss from Asahi before staring at him with seductive anger. 

“You get a pass this time because you didn't know. You don't get to cum unless I tell you to,” Nishinoya ordered. 

Asahi felt himself pulse awake with the demand. “Yes sir,” he replied. 

Nishinoya smiled. He kissed Asahi again and began to rub his cock. Even temporarily soft, the feeling was insatiable. He moaned softly in reaction to the feeling. Nishinoya took the hand rubbing Asahi’s cock and brought it to his mouth. He licked a couple of his fingers and then put them near Asahi’s hole. Asahi tensed in anticipation. He’d likely never admit it, but he'd done some experimenting with himself a few days prior, discovering how good it felt to be fingered. He slid down against Nishinoya's fingers trying to pick up the pace but Nishinoya pulled his hand back. 

Asahi groaned. “What are you doing?” 

Nishinoya looked down at him slyly. “I don't know what you're talking about.” 

“Um…” Asahi’s blush worsened. _You know what I'm talking about._

“What's that? You're gonna need to vocalize your wishes or I'll never know,” Nishinoya replied. 

“I…” The idea of begging embarrassed Asahi significantly more than just being ordered around. 

Nishinoya smiled, pleased. “I like that face…” 

“Shut up,” Asahi replied, growing impatient. He didn't even know how to phrase it in a way that was sexier than it was embarrassing. “Um, do that.” 

Nishinoya laughed, causing Asahi more discomfort. “Do what?” 

Asahi sighed and put his hands over his face. “F-finger me, please.” 

“Move your hands,” Nishinoya demanded. 

Asahi apprehensively pulled his hands away and Nishinoya watched him carefully as he slowly pushed a finger into Asahi. He arched and moaned at the feeling of Nishinoya poking inside him. Not much time elapsed between that and the addition of a second finger. The second stung a little more but the feeling of the fingers inside him combined with the knowledge that it was, in fact, Nishinoya attached to the fingers had Asahi feeling tingles in his stomach in mere minutes. Nishinoya corrected his angle and found Asahi’s sweet spot, which he immediately began abusing in response to Asahi’s moans increasing in intensity and volume. 

“Ah, Noya--” Asahi started to announce himself, but Nishinoya reached forward with his free hand and wrapped his hand around Asahi’s cock so hard that it hurt. “Ow! Wh--”

Nishinoya threw another seductive gaze at him. “What did I just say?” 

Asahi cried out at his stifled orgasm. It felt like trying to push a boulder over a cliff unsuccessfully. He wiggled helplessly as Nishinoya fingered him harder, pulling the blankets into bunches in his hands. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore. 

“Ah! Please Noya! Let me cum!” He shouted before he could stop himself. 

Nishinoya loosened his grip and stroked Asahi’s cock gently. “You may.” 

Immediately following permission, Asahi exploded and unlike his first orgasm which was quick and unsatisfying, it felt like he got stuck in this one. The feeling splashed over him multiple times and nearly knocked him unconscious. He writhed about trying to survive it and when the feeling finally began to fade he opened his eyes and looked up at Nishinoya who was staring down at him hungrily. 

“I liked that face too,” he said slightly aghast. 

Asahi intended to respond but couldn’t. He breathed heavily in the wake of his orgasm, craning his neck weakly in the hopes of getting a kiss, which Nishinoya obliged. He leaned put his mouth near Asahi's ear again and whispered, “what next?” 

Asahi knew what next, especially if Nishinoya’s hard cock situated against his stomach was any indicator. He was still getting used to the idea of begging the libero for what he wanted, but his orgasm was so intense and incredible that it opened his mind a little. He wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s back. 

“Fuck me,” he asked. 

Nishinoya smirked. Without moving out of the hold Nishinoya reached between them and grabbed his own cock and adjusted himself appropriately to access Asahi’s entrance, an action slightly awkward with the size difference and Asahi’s tight grip. Some slight re-positioning allowed him to line up accurately, and he looked to Asahi. 

“Ask me again,” he ordered. 

Asahi scoffed. “I already asked you.” 

To tease Asahi, Nishinoya pushed the tip just to the entrance and stopped. The structural integrity of their position couldn’t be disrupted by Asahi trying to force himself onto the shaft and he knew he had to relent again. 

He groaned in frustration. “Please fuck me, Nishinoya.” 

Nishinoya hummed happily, and pushed his way inside. As expected, it hurt. Despite having done some trying on his own, and being opened by Nishinoya’s fingers, his cock stretched him much further. He clawed down on Nishinoya’s back and groaned against the feeling. 

Nishinoya dropped his act for a brief moment and stopped. “Are you okay?” 

Asahi nodded. “Yeah, keep going.” 

“You sure?” The level of concern in his voice, contrasted to the sadistic one from before, made Asahi fall in love even more. 

Asahi pulled himself up into a kiss. “I’m okay.” 

Nishinoya continued to work his way in and out slowly until Asahi started to relax a bit and the pain began to switch to pleasure. Asahi moaned loudly, obsessing over the feeling of Nishinoya inside of him. Nishinoya kissed him again as he moved, releasing his mouth only to find places on his neck to kiss and suck. The harder Nishinoya smashed into him, the harder the sucking on his neck became, and Asahi knew he’d have some pretty difficult to hide hickeys, but couldn’t be bothered to be worried about it as a small recalculating had Nishinoya’s cock slamming against his prostate. The feeling was extravagant, far beyond anything Asahi could have thought up in his mind. He didn’t know if he should announce his impending orgasm or not He hadn’t been given permission to cum but he didn’t want to be shut out again either. His eyes watered as it snatched at him. 

As though by some silent connection, or perhaps the pure volume of Asahi’s cries, Nishinoya looked down into Asahi’s eyes. “Cum.” 

Asahi didn’t need to be told twice. His orgasm clamored over and sent seed splashing out of him for the third time. Nishinoya sped up, smacking against Asahi roughly. 

“I’m cumming Asahi,” he groaned and a split second later, Asahi felt him empty inside of him. 

The feeling of the cum inside Asahi made him groan out with pleasure. He wondered what the limits of his sex drive were, because even as Nishinoya collapsed on top of him, he felt like he could go again. He was pleased that Nishinoya didn’t pull right out, because he was honestly enjoying the feeling too much. Of course, after a few seconds, Nishinoya slowly pulled out and sat back

“You’re in trouble. I’m gonna need to do that at least once a day.” 

Asahi chuckled. “No complaints.”

***

Asahi sat with his legs bent up, while Nishinoya was sitting facing him with his legs crossed between them. Asahi looked down at the clothed libero and decided he preferred him naked, but clothes were an at least marginally useful distraction from the fact that he felt like he wanted to always be having sex with the other. He closed the distance easily and kissed him before just allowing their foreheads to rest on one another.

Nishinoya looked off like he was contemplating something deep and important. 

“What?” Asahi asked. 

“I’m trying to decide which of those faces you made that I liked most,” he replied. 

Asahi leaned back and blushed. “Stop that. Don’t worry about it.” 

“The one you made when you begged was nice, but the one when you came was really hot too.” 

Asahi’s blush deepened and he was frustrated his ‘sex confidence’ was gone leaving the same old timid Asahi to fend for himself. “You have to stop talking.” 

Nishinoya looked at him and laughed. “This one’s good too though.” 

Asahi drooped his head, but Nishinoya leaned forward and pushed under it for another kiss. 

_I love you._

The thought had stained onto Asahi's mind a while ago. He didn’t know the full scope of Nishinoya’s feelings. 

_We had sex, and he seemed to enjoy it, and talked about doing it again, but are his feelings as strong as mine are?_

Asahi was scared to ask. The last thing he wanted to do was put more pressure on the new relationship than it could handle, and have it come crashing down before he could really enjoy it. Nishinoya pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Asahi. 

“Was, um, was it okay? I mean I wasn’t too bad?” Nishinoya asked finally. 

Asahi smiled warmly. “I would have stopped you.” 

“Really?” Nishinoya seemed truly shocked. 

“I was surprised too, but uh, I really liked it. Like, a lot. All of it,” Asahi explained. “I wouldn’t expect anything different from my wild libero.” 

_Crap._ Asahi hadn’t intended to be possessive in his phrasing, but he couldn’t help it. 

Nishinoya smiled. “My ace on the other hand, shocked the hell out of me.” 

Asahi sighed in the reciprocated statement. “Really?” 

“I honestly did think I was being too rough, but you came three times,” he replied. “You clearly loved it.”

Asahi shoved him, embarrassed. “Then why did you even ask?” 

Nishinoya shrugged. “I wanted to make sure, I don’t want anything to mess it up.” 

“It?” Asahi questioned. 

This time it was Nishinoya who blushed. “It, er, us, this.” He fiddled with the base of Asahi’s shirt and avoided eye-contact. “Uh, you know, the not-sex part.” 

Asahi smiled. “Is there a not-sex part?”

Nishinoya looked up at him with annoyance. “Obviously. You think I’d do it if there wasn’t?”

“I don’t know,” Asahi began. “I guess I didn’t know if you were, um, gay or whatever.” 

Nishinoya cocked his head. “I think it’s a pretty safe bet after what just happened.” He smirked. “I don’t know if I’m gay or anything, but I know I want you.” 

Asahi’s heart thudded at the statement. _That’s exactly how I feel._ He was overwhelmed by the urge to be honest about his feelings. He suddenly felt like even if it wasn’t received in the spirit with which it was given, they could get through it together.

“I love you, Noya,” he said before he could talk himself out of it. 

Nishinoya looked up at him wide-eyed. “Seriously!?”

Asahi recoiled a little bit. “Yeah, I always have.” 

Nishinoya leaned in for another kiss and then broke it, leaving their foreheads rested together again. “I… I love you too.” 

Asahi’s heart raced. A small part of him was still certain he was going to wake up any second. He kissed Nishinoya again. 

_He loves me too._

_He loves me._

_Me._

Asahi broke the kiss and hugged Nishinoya tightly. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep it in line with the sexual dynamic I set for the pair of them in Odd Tanaka Out because I really do feel like it's, at the very least, in Noya's temperament. 
> 
> This isn't the end also. After all, Asahi has a girl and a gay best friend to deal with. O.o


	8. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Asahi to tell the truth about he and Nishinoya to his former romantic interest, Chiyo, and his best friend, Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've been travelling for work and things have been insane so I apologize.

Asahi couldn’t help but smile as he waited for Chiyo before school. He was dreading telling her that after dragging her into something he was actually gay, already in love, and seeing someone else. 

_For someone who’s always tried to be a generally nice person, it’s pretty damn low._

He’d gotten lucky and didn't have to face her at the tournament because she was suddenly called into her part-time job. He knew he had to talk to her before class otherwise he’d be spending the entire day warding her off. 

_This isn't going to be fun._

Still, all he could think about was Nishinoya. Of course, for Asahi, he’d assumed they'd generally keep quiet about their relationship, being that it wasn't typically an acceptable thing but… 

_“Uh, no. If I'm dating someone hot I'm gonna brag about it whether it’s a girl or a guy. Besides, I can't have anyone thinking you're available.”_

Asahi chuckled remembering the bold statement. _Honestly. How can he just say stuff like that?_

“Azumane!” Asahi looked up and Chiyo was walking towards him, waving. 

He waved. _Ugh. This is gonna suck._

“Hey Chiyo. Thanks for meeting me, I know it’s early,” Asahi said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Eh, you've been up for a while right?” Chiyo asked. 

“Yeah.” He chuckled but let it die quickly. He didn't want things to get too warm. “Um, I actually have to tell you something.”

“Okay…” Chiyo said. 

“I, er, um, uh, er, um…” 

“You don't like me,” Chiyo said quickly, not losing any of her sweetness. 

Asahi’s eyes widened. “Uh, no, that’s not--” 

Chiyo crossed her arms. “You're gay.” 

Asahi mumbled and murmured and then finally dropped his head. “Kinda.” 

“It’s okay, Asahi. My friends tried to warn me and I kinda had a feeling, especially since I met Nishinoya,” Chiyo explained smiling. 

“Yeah, Noya, he…” Asahi fully encompassed what she’d said. “Wait, what do you mean your friends tried to warn you?” 

“Uh, oh. Apparently there’s a rumor about your team that you’re all… closer than most,” she said. 

_Closer than most?_ “Like gay? The whole team?” 

Chiyo nodded. “Well everyone but Tanaka.” Obviously. _Tanaka is the walking embodiment of heterosexuality._ “Are you in love with Nishinoya?” Asahi nodded and Chiyo squealed. “Does he feel the same way?” Asahi blushed and nodded. “Aw! Are you guys dating?” 

Asahi scratched his arm. “Um, kind of. It’s very new.”

“You seem happy.” Chiyo smiled. 

Asahi smiled. “I am.” 

“I'm happy for you,” Chiyo said.

“Thanks,” Asahi replied. “Uh, by the way. I didn't use you or anything. I really did like you it's just…” 

“Yeah,” Chiyo nodded. “You might like a lot of foods, but you only have one favorite.” 

Asahi nodded. _My favorite food._ It was an apt description. “Yeah.” 

“Oh by the way!” Chiyo leaned in. “Are Daichi and Sugawara a couple?” 

Asahi smiled. “Oh, I think--”

Suddenly Nishinoya popped up between Asahi and Chiyo, stepping backwards to push Asahi back. He threw his arms out and did his best to get eye level with Chiyo even though she had about an inch on him. 

“Noya! What are you--” 

“Back off! He’s mine!” 

Asahi’s face and ears flushed. “Nishinoya!” 

Nearby students began to point and whisper. 

Chiyo giggled and put her hands up. “Relax Nishinoya. I'm not trying to steal your man.” 

“Um…” Asahi started. 

“Good going though,” Chiyo complimented, causing Asahi’s blush to worsen. 

Nishinoya’s look of anger changed to shock and then to pride. “Right? How hot is he?” 

“Hey!” Asahi was incredibly embarrassed. 

Chiyo nodded. “You're very lucky!” 

“Don't talk about me like I'm not standing right here,” Asahi attempted to order but it came out sheepish and quiet. 

Nishinoya relaxed his stance and hit Chiyo on the arm. “Hey! I may have misjudged you! You're alright!”

“It's probably easier to like someone when they aren't your competition,” Chiyo giggled. 

Nishinoya laughed too. “That's true!” 

The warning bell rang for class. “Oh! Time for class. I can still ask him for bath help right Nishinoya?” 

Asahi scowled. “You don’t have to ask him for permission to speak to me.” 

“Yes that’s fine, just nothing too snuggly,” Nishinoya ignored Asahi and answered. _Am I inaudible and don’t realize it?_

“You’re too kind!” Chiyo joked. 

Nishinoya put his hands on his hips regally. “Right? He’s pretty damn luck too!” A little full of yourself aren’t you? 

Chiyo waved and walked away with Asahi and Nishinoya waving after her. 

Asahi looked down at Nishinoya. “We should go too, so we aren’t late.” 

Nishinoya looked all around and then grabbed Asahi by the hand and pulled him between two of the school buildings. 

“Wha-Noya!” Asahi complained. Nishinoya slammed Asahi against a wall and pulled him down into a kiss. Asahi complied at first but then pulled away. “Stop! We have to get to class!” 

Nishinoya shook his head. “In a minute…”

***

Asahi trudged exhaustedly into practice.

_I'm sore…_

He rubbed his back in a way that he was hoping wouldn't communicate why he was sore, but when he looked to his left, Sugawara was staring back at him wide-eyed and Asahi knew he'd been unsuccessful. He stood upright and waved to Sugawara with an innocent smile, but Sugawara didn't return the action. Asahi sighed and beckoned Sugawara over to him and Sugawara immediately dropped the volleyball in his hand and scurried over. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Asahi asked. 

“Did you get hurt? Why are you rubbing your back?” Sugawara’s face was fraught with innocence. 

_Oh… He thinks I'm hurt…_

“Ah, no. I'm fine. Just a little pulled muscle or something,” Asahi replied. 

Sugawara scrunched his face. He looked annoyed at first and then sad. “Oh… Well, you’ll be okay for practice then?” 

Asahi nodded. “Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.” 

“Oh, okay.” The sadness was thicker. 

Sugawara turned and walked away. 

_What’s his deal?_

“Asahi!” Asahi turned around at Nishinoya was waving him over. Asahi approached him, still concerned about Sugawara. “Hit receives with me.” 

Asahi nodded, watching as Sugawara spoke sadly to Daichi. 

“Oi,” Nishinoya called, poking the volleyball into Asahi’s stomach. “What’s wrong?” 

Asahi looked down at him. “I think something's wrong with Suga,” he explained. Asahi took the ball and tossed it to Nishinoya who received and returned it to Asahi who did the same.

“What do you mean?” Nishinoya asked. 

“I was rubbing my back earlier and he gave me this crazy look. I thought for sure he’d figured something out, but he asked me if I'd hurt myself. When I said ‘no’ he got this really depressed look and walked away,” Asahi said. 

“So he did figure it out, and he’s sad that you didn’t tell him?” Nishinoya asked. 

“I would think that’s not it. He hasn’t necessarily been honest with me about being with Daichi,” Asahi replied. 

“Yeah, but it’s not like you don’t know,” Nishinoya said back. 

Asahi groaned. “But he didn’t come right out and tell me.” Nishinoya chuckled. “What?” Asahi asked. 

“The way you’re acting is probably how he feels about it,” Nishinoya said simply. 

Asahi just stared at him. _Can hardly pass your classes, but you’re somehow an expert on human emotion?_ “Okay, so what should I do?” 

Instead of returning the ball, Nishinoya caught it when it came to him. Asahi looked at him with confusion and he gave a mischievous look back, then he took off running towards Sugawara and Daichi. Asahi held no reservations that he could catch or stop the libero, so instead he stood in place, cheeks hued, waiting for things to play out. Asahi watched as Nishinoya started saying something to Daichi and Sugawara, interspersed with points in his direction and then finally, Sugawara and Daichi both looked up at Asahi. Asahi waved timidly and then Sugawara waved him over. 

Asahi apprehensively approached the trio and just as he was about to reach them, he saw Daichi lean down and whisper something to Nishinoya. Nishinoya chuckled and nodded and then fist bumped with Daichi. 

“...and he loved it too!” Nishinoya said aloud, not subtly telling Asahi exactly what he was talking about. 

Asahi reached out, face awash with a bright blush, and slapped Nishinoya’s hand out of the fist bump. “Stop that.” 

Sugawara crossed his arms. “We’re supposed to be best friends you know, you shouldn’t lie to me.” 

“I didn’t lie to you,” Asahi retorted. 

“You did! I asked you why you were rubbing your back!” Sugawara barked. 

“You asked me if I hurt myself!” Asahi screeched back. 

“You said ‘no’!” Sugawara said. 

“Because I didn’t!” Asahi shouted, not fully understanding the argument he’d found himself in. 

“Didn’t you?” Daichi added suddenly. 

Asahi’s blush worsened and Nishinoya laughed catching a glimpse of the expression. 

“N-no,” Asahi squeaked. 

“Didn’t you?” Daichi asked again more forcefully. 

Asahi wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. “No. I’m fine.” 

Sugawara looked at him with a half-lidded expression. “I know that it hurts the first time. Unless…” Sugawara let a pensive look fall on Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya raised an eyebrow back at Sugawara. “That’s not it.” Nishinoya looked to Asahi to back him up. “Tell them.” 

Asahi seriously considered faking some sort of convulsing fit, knowing the embarrassment of that would pale in comparison to the embarrassment of the current conversation. “N-n-no. He’s, um, fine…” 

Daichi held out a fist to Nishinoya again, but Asahi and Sugawara both glared at him and he pulled it away quickly. 

“Why are you so shy all of a sudden? You weren’t when we--” 

“I’m sore but I’m fine, I’m sorry I didn’t come right out and say it Suga!” Asahi spurted to cut Nishinoya off. 

Sugawara chuckled. “Heh, you were right Noya that was fun.” 

Asahi turned and leered at Nishinoya. 

“I think there’s some new stuff I want to try now,” Daichi said. 

Sugawara’s face flushed and he turned to glare at him. 

“Come on, Noya, let’s leave before we talk ourselves out of sex for a month,” Daichi said quickly. 

Nishinoya’s eyes widened. “Is that a thing!?” He looked at Asahi. “Is that a thing!?” 

Asahi crossed his arms. “How the hell do you think you’d get all the way up here without my permission?” 

Sugawara raspberried and then doubled over with laughter, as Daichi pushed the, now immensely concerned, Nishinoya out onto the court. 

“I didn’t know that was a thing. How do I prevent it?” Nishinoya whimpered before he and Daichi were out of earshot. 

Asahi rubbed the back of his head, relieved that that part of the conversation was over. “Uh, listen Suga.” 

“It’s fine, Asahi. I reacted poorly and then Daichi helped me realize I wasn’t much different,” Sugawara explained. 

Asahi nodded. “I’ve known about you two since like three days after you started dating.” 

“Seriously!?” Sugawara sounded shocked. 

“It’s pretty obvious,” Asahi commented. “Even Chiyo asked me if you two were together.” 

Sugawara sighed. “I guess some things are just hard to keep contained.” 

Asahi nodded. “Yeah.” 

“And it’s the whole package with you two right, not just sex?” Sugawara asked. 

Asahi blushed. He had virtually no idea how they managed to speak about it so openly without being embarrassed. He nodded. “Yeah. He told me I have to pick a school that he can get into,” Asahi explained meekly. 

Sugawara snickered. “That won’t be easy.” 

Asahi laughed. “That’s what I said.” 

Sugawara sighed. “I’m happy for you. He’s a good match for you. He knows exactly when to baby you and when to be tough with you. It’s very important.” 

“Yeah,” Asahi said. 

“You’re good for him too though. You calm him down, not too much, but enough,” Sugawara said. 

“Well and not to toot my own horn or anything, but he promised to work harder academically so we can go to the same University,” Asahi added. 

“Well, I’m glad you two finally made it. I owe Daichi money on a bet now, but that’s okay,” Sugawara said. 

“Bet?” Asahi questioned. 

“Yeah, we bet on how long it would take you two to get it together. I thought you’d have to graduate and leave for him to come around, because he’s obviously going to miss you, but Daichi thought you’d figure it out before then. I did not foresee you bringing a girl into the equation,” Sugawara giggled. 

Asahi blushed. “I was trying to move on. Thankfully, he didn’t allow that to get very far.” 

Sugawara nodded. “Yeah.” Sugawara shifted. “Hopefully, I’ll get to cash in on one of the other bets.” 

Asahi’s jaw dropped. “Do you have more than one?”

“Oh, yeah. We have one on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Hinata, and Tanaka and Ennoshita,” Sugawara explained. 

_Tanaka!?_ “Do you think Tanaka is gay?” Asahi asked. 

Sugawara pointed. “I think he likes Ennoshita. It’s probably something very similar to Nishinoya with you. He won’t realize it until it’s running him over.” 

Asahi turned and looked at Tanaka and Ennoshita. They were huddled together chatting and every so often, Ennoshita would say something and Tanaka would fall out laughing. He did seem notably goofier and sweet with Ennoshita, and all of a sudden, Asahi couldn’t believe he didn’t notice it before. _They’re together whenever he’s not with Nishinoya and I know they hang out a lot._

“I feel dumb,” Asahi responded finally. 

“Right? If you start to watch all of them you’ll notice the little things. It’s pretty funny,” Sugawara noted. 

“So wait. You could tell Nishinoya liked me?” Asahi asked suddenly. He glanced at Tanaka and Ennoshita again, noting how obvious it was that Tanaka liked Ennoshita. _But I bet if I asked either of them right now if Tanaka liked Ennoshita they’d say no._

“Oh yeah,” Sugawara said dramatically. “He follows you around like a puppy, and he’s always saying stuff like ‘I’m your libero’ or ‘my ace.’ It agitates Daichi because he often directs plays towards you so Hinata doesn’t start scoring more points than you in a game, even if it’s a bad play, and whenever someone talks badly about you, he gets so pissed off I think he’s going to spontaneously combust.” 

Asahi shifted his gaze to Nishinoya, digging up spikes from Hinata and Daichi. _All that? Really_? Asahi had noticed some of those things but had mostly thought it was just his protective nature. Still, hearing it made him indescribably happy. Even if it was after the fact, knowing that he wasn’t all alone in his feelings made him feel better. 

He watched all the freshman interact with one another. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi wouldn’t shock Asahi as much. They were childhood friends after all, and neither of them was particularly tight-lipped about their adoration for the other, even if Tsukishima’s messages were insanely cryptic. He eyed the genius setter and orange-haired decoy. Most of the time Kageyama and Hinata interact, they’re at one another’s throats however… 

_The way they look at each other…_

Asahi had never noticed it before, but Kageyama actually smiled at Hinata from time to time, and not the creepy thing he did when he was trying to emulate Sugawara, but rather something serene and truthful. Conversely, Kageyama was the only one that Hinata ever seemed to be listening to 100%. Like there was an additional level of trust that he offered no one else. Asahi smiled, and then eventually the truth of the situation settled over him and he looked back at Sugawara. 

“Um, Suga, wouldn’t that make everyone on the team gay?” Asahi asked. 

Someone cleared their throat behind Asahi, and he turned and Kinoshita and Narita were standing there staring at him. 

_How long have they been back there!?_ Then Asahi realized, he and Suga hadn’t mentioned anything about those two. 

“It’s not even a matter of waiting with them. They’ve been together longer than Daichi and I,” Sugawara said. 

Asahi smiled and nodded at them. _I completely forgot about them…_ Chiyo’s words resonated in his mind. _‘Closer than most.’ I had no idea…_

Sugawara chuckled. “If we’re really looking for something to set us apart as a team, being gay as a unit should do it huh?”

Asahi chuckled and blushed. “Seriously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left! :'( 
> 
> Find out how Asahi and Nishinoya handle their rematch with Date Tech as a couple in the next chapter! :O


	9. Date Tech Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Karasuno to face Date Tech for the first time since their crushing defeat. How will Asahi handle the pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue taken from Hulu's translation of Haikyuu! Season One Episodes 15, 17 & 18.

Asahi could feel his legs starting to shake and stomach starting to turn as he stared down the ridiculously tall pinnacle of Date Tech’s Iron Wall, currently singling him out, with an intimidating point mere inches from his face. 

“Who do you think you are?” Nishinoya growled. 

He stepped forward angrily, and though a small part of Asahi wanted to see how the tiny libero planned to take on the 191 brick wall, Asahi knew he needed to show resilience in that moment to prove that he wasn't afraid of Date Tech or the Iron Wall, even if it wasn't true. 

_I have to be able to fight my own battles some time._

The libero's over-protectiveness flowed into Asahi’s body for confidence as he put an arm out to hold Nishinoya back. He could feel his worried gaze on his face but Asahi kept his own eyes locked on Aone. The captain of Date Tech broke an uncomfortably long period of silence with apologizes over Aone's behavior. He tried, rather fruitlessly, to push his long arm away. 

“Hey, Futakuchi, give me a hand!” he whimpered. 

Futakuchi, not as tall or stacked, but just as intimidating and crucial to the Iron Wall, stepped forward arrogantly. 

“Sorry. The dude has a habit of singling out a team's ace,” Futakuchi explained. 

_He talks as if he doesn't remember at all. Have they truly demolished so many aces that they can't keep track of them?_ Even with his arm still fastened to Nishinoya, more for support than anything else, Asahi could feel his confidence waning. 

“So I'd like you to get good and ready…” Futakuchi and Aone turned to leave, but Futakuchi shot one final glare at Asahi, “...to lose again.” 

_They do remember…_ Asahi balled his fists at his side to keep his level of intimidation high, at least until Date Tech was around the corner. 

“Well, that was a little scary…” Sugawara a started next to him. 

“Yeah,” Daichi replied. 

Date Tech turned the corner at the end of the hallway, and suddenly, the entire exchanged collapsed on Asahi and he felt instantly sick. 

“I'm amazed you kept looking him in the eyes,” Sugawara praised, but confident Asahi was gone entirely. 

“That was nerve-wracking,” Asahi grumbled. 

“Why are you such a wimp outside the court?” Nishinoya reprimanded. 

“Noya, sugar coat it!” Tanaka begged, but Asahi was glad he didn't. 

_He's right. I have all this height and such an intimidating look, but I'm a huge baby…_

Asahi breathed in and out. _I'm going to prove that I can beat them._

Their first matchup wasn't much of a challenge, even though they treated it like one. Asahi couldn't help but gain confidence as he worked with his team. Even in spite of his affinity to give Hinata tosses, Kageyama utilized Asahi as much as an ace should be used. He felt good going into the Date Tech game. His team had a carefully formulated plan and more than anything, Asahi was ready to get his revenge. 

Still, as he walked out onto the court and he looked over at Date Tech, all of the bad thoughts came flooding back to him. Even though he'd just finished a game, he suddenly couldn't remember what the view was like past the Iron Wall. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about losing another game because he couldn't make his spikes count. He knew it was worse because everyone was already expecting him to melt down again. He could hardly stand the thoughts racing through his brain. He didn't want to let Nishinoya down again. He was scared. 

“Rolling…” A familiar voice dragged Asahi from his torment. “Thunder…” Nishinoya was flying into a ball tossed to him by Ukai. It bounced perfectly off of his forearm and flew back to Ukai. “Again!” 

Asahi watched him as he tucked and rolled his way back to his feet and faced them. _That's right…_

“All right! We've got nothing to worry about! You guys focus on what’s in front!” Nishinoya started confidently. “I've got your backs!” He shifted his eyes subtly towards Asahi and smiled. 

“That’s so cool!” Kageyama, Hinata and Tanaka chorused excitedly. 

Asahi smiled back at Nishinoya. Thank you. 

The game started slowly. Asahi called for balls, and Kageyama trusted him with one, but he was shut out. 

“Asahi, I'm sorry! I'll get the next one!” Nishinoya apologized. 

Asahi didn't want Nishinoya to worry so much. He wanted to tell him he wouldn't give up on him again, but it wasn't the place for such emotional words. He settled for a hand on his shoulder. 

“Great, thanks! But I'll make the next one count,” Asahi replied. _I promise._

Asahi called for another ball shortly after. He appeared to have been shut out but the blocked ball went out of bounds. It was a point, but it didn’t feel like it. Asahi was unhappy with the progress. Even though they were in the lead, their points had all been received by luck. He managed to overhear Kageyama and Hinata planning the next toss.

 _Another honest smile._ Asahi smiled thinking about Nishinoya. _We’re lucky, Hinata._

Asahi knew, same as everyone that the shift was coming. He watched as Kageyama and Hinata put their deviant fast attack into play. When Hinata scored, even through Date Tech’s shocked faces and the relief of finally getting an honest point, Asahi was jealous. 

_At this rate, he’ll be the ace._

Whenever Aone went to the back row, and Hinata shortly after, Asahi could sneak a ball through the blocks, but he could sense the reliance everyone was leaving on Hinata. When he shifted back to the front row, the energy changed. They were riding on Hinata and Asahi was flat out agitated by it. 

_I'm the ace._

As they focused more on Hinata, he finally had an opportunity to see the view from the summit for himself. It was led in by a block from Nishinoya and opened by Kageyama and Hinata with pipeline attacks by Daichi and Tanaka. His entire team worked hard to give him a shot and he was truly grateful. He slammed the ball hard and finally got a taste of what it was like to score on his own against Date Tech again. 

He knew how hard everyone worked for it and couldn't help but praise them when they came over to congratulate him on the spike. “You guys are amazing. I appreciate it.” 

“Hey, you're the one who made it count!” Asahi looked down at Nishinoya, looking back at him with pure amazement. “Hold your head up high!” 

Asahi smiled. _I love you._ He nodded. 

Fired up, they settled into a groove. Asahi wasn't making as much of an impression as Hinata, but he no longer felt the stinging fear. 

_With my team, the view opens up. We got this._

Kageyama gave Asahi the last ball to take the set and he felt possessive of his title.

 _Hinata may be the grandstand deviant, but I'm the ace._

“We can't keep depending on Hinata either. Keeping Hinata in play, keeps the rest of us in play. I'll prove to you that I am up to the task of being ace,” it was the most confidence Asahi had had since the beginning of his volleyball career. 

“Asahi, you're so cool!” Nishinoya and Tanaka chorused lovingly. 

“How you've grown, Asahi!” Daichi whimpered with Sugawara looking on like a proud mother. 

_Embarrassing._ “Are we family!?” Asahi groaned. 

“Same here!” Hinata started. “I can't do back attacks like you, Asahi, so I'll make lots of points while I'm up front!” 

_So confident._

“And I'll be the greatest decoy!” Hinata finished. 

“Great, I'm counting on it. And you can't count on me,” Asahi said. 

“Yes sir!” Hinata exclaimed. 

_Still… I wish I didn't need a blinding distraction just to get a shot out…_

During the second set, there was a lot of relying on Hinata again, but everyone was getting the chance to prove themselves. Date Tech was becoming more and more acclimated to Hinata’s attacks and Kageyama’s decision making and they weren’t as easy to get one over on as he was in the first set. Due to the fact that the line up was shifted to keep Aone away from Hinata, the Iron Wall was still proving tough, and because Hinata wasn't around to hog the spotlight, Asahi was being relentlessly marked and blocked and his only successful attacks were the backs led by Hinata. It was beginning to feel a lot like the last time he’d played them, and he knew that the more they rested on Hinata, the closer they got to shutting him down as well, and then with no blinding decoy, it was expected they would lose. 

_But I'm the ace. If I can't make it count. Why am I here?_

Asahi called for another couple balls. 

_I won't continue to be shut out._

Asahi could tell his spikes were becoming harder to block. It made getting stopped a little easier to endure. 

_It’s going to come down to the ace, and when it does…_

Aone made his way to the front and Kageyama gave Hinata a deviant toss. It got through, but just barely, but it put them at match point. Hinata overcast a serve and it put him out and Asahi rotated to the front. 

_This is it…_ “Now, bring on the point!” _...it’s up to me._

By some strange collection of the senses, he could feel Nishinoya behind him. Glaring at him. Believing in him. 

_I know, I know. Don't worry._

Date Tech served the ball and Tsukishima was given the first toss, which Date Tech’s libero received easily. The ball came back in on a spike from Aone, but Tanaka put his entire body into receiving it. 

“Cover!” Nishinoya screamed.

 _It’s coming._

“Azumane!” Kageyama tossed the ball. 

_What kind of ace can't make the last ball count?_ Asahi spiked it down, and the Date Tech captain nearly folded beneath the force, but the ball was flying back down towards Karasuno’s court. Nishinoya flew out and Asahi watched nervously, though he had faith Nishinoya would put it back up for him. Nishinoya put a version of his Rolling Thunder receive to good use, barely saving the ball, but saving it none-the-less. 

“Cover!!” Nishinoya screamed. 

_Every toss is a chance!_ “Left! Give me one more!” _I won't give up again._

“Azumane!” Kageyama tossed the ball up, but… 

_Shit! It’s too close to the net._ In a split second, Asahi was locked into a joust with the tenacious, cornerstone of the Iron Wall. Asahi pushed forward as hard as he could, but taller, Aone was simply able to use gravity to his favor and force the ball out of Asahi’s hand. 

Things seemed to go in slow motion. He knew Nishinoya was behind him, but the ball was falling nearly straight down behind him. It wasn't match point for Date Tech, and they’d have the chance to try again, but for Asahi it was it. 

_If the ball hits the ground… I'm no ace._

Asahi glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Nishinoya crouch low and slide his left leg out. The ball his his foot and bounced back up. 

Asahi’s heart raced. I should have known. “Nishinoya, nice follow-thru!” It was said in lieu of more emotional things Asahi wanted to yell at the fighting libero. He raced back to reset. To get as much space for charging into his spike as he could. _Nishinoya gave me another chance._ I can't waste it. 

“One more! One more!” Sugawara shouted. 

“Until I make the point!” Asahi called again. 

_Me. The ace._

Kageyama threw up Asahi’s ideal toss and he charged forward. 

“Go, Asahi!” Sugawara shouted. 

“Blast through ‘em, Asahi!” Daichi screamed. 

“Go!” “Go!” “Go!” 

Asahi jumped. The only voice he couldn't hear cheering him on was the loudest in his mind. _I can do it, thanks to you, Nishinoya._ Asahi spiked the ball hard, and the Iron Wall… 

...broke. 

The ball flew over and rode the net before slipping over onto Date Tech’s side of the net, falling just outside of their players’ hands. 

The cheers of his teammates and everyone watching the game were loud and Asahi could help but scream into it. _I did it._

Asahi was still brimming with pride as they prepared to leave the court from the game, but as his teammates surrounded him to congratulate him, he was overcome with gratefulness. 

“If I'm the ace,” Asahi started, “then you guys are the heroes.” 

Kageyama and Hinata shook with excitement. “Ooh, heroes!” Hinata whined. 

Nishinoya smiled proudly at Asahi. “I like the sound of that!”

*** 

They were walking out of the gym for the night. Asahi reached out and snatched Nishinoya to an abandoned side of the building and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Nishinoya returned the hug happily.

“You retrieved a ball with your foot,” Asahi mumbled into shoulder. 

Nishinoya chuckled. “I wasn't about to let that ball hit the ground for anything. I would have retrieved a hundred more balls until you got the shot.” 

“Yeah, but your foot…” Asahi reiterated. 

Nishinoya stepped out of the hug with a pout. “Don't sound so surprised. Your boyfriend is amazing.” 

Asahi leaned in. “He sure is.” He kissed Nishinoya gently. _I love you._

Nishinoya pulled Asahi along out of the alleyway, keeping his hand clasped in his own. “Come on, we have to rest up for tomorrow. You may have beat the Iron Wall, but they say Seijoh’s a whole new beast.” 

Neither Asahi nor Nishinoya had been playing for the team when their team had their practice match with Aoba Johsai. Oikawa, Kageyama’s former upperclassman, and current rival was the setter and captain of that team and considered once of the greatest setters in the country. Even so, Asahi had almost no nerves. 

“We’ll beat ‘em,” Asahi started. “I know we can.” 

“Yeah,” Nishinoya said, “but I'm raising the bar you know,” he added quickly. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Asahi asked. 

“If you can get through the Iron Wall you can’t get stopped once tomorrow,” Nishinoya ordered. 

“What!? Not even once!?” Asahi squealed. 

“Nope. You’ll be in a lot of trouble if you do,” Nishinoya growled seductively. 

Asahi sighed. “Fine…” 

They walked along through the night hand-in-hand in comfortable silence. Nothing was being said; nothing needed to be. Mentally, Asahi compared the joy of breaking through the Iron Wall to being with Nishinoya. 

Asahi smiled, side-glancing the other. _No contest._

“I'm proud of you, Asahi,” Nishinoya said suddenly. 

The phrase raced through Asahi’s bloodstream and into every corner of his body, sending his heart and brain into hazed states of existence. He swallowed the emotion bunching his throat and gripped Nishinoya’s hand tighter. 

“Thank you, Nishinoya… For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming up.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At University, Asahi and Daichi get the list of new players joining their team.

“I got it, I got the list! Don’t tell though, Katsurou wasn’t supposed to share it with me!” One of Daichi and Asahi’s teammates came bursting into the locker room, with a paper fluttering in his hand. 

Another nearby teammate ran over and looked at the paper. “Whoa! Takanobu Aone and Kenji Futakuchi from Dateko!”

“Seriously!? We inherited the Iron Wall?” Daichi whispered to Asahi. 

Asahi sighed. “Thank god we’ll be on it’s side this time.” 

“No kidding,” Daichi huffed. 

“Kind of makes me feel like we really are one of the top teams to know such powerful guys would pick it,” Asahi concluded, changing into his gym clothes. 

Daichi smiled. “Among others.” 

Asahi’s heart thudded. He knew what Daichi meant. 

“Dude, look, Yuu Nishinoya too! From Karasuno!” Another teammate shouted. 

Asahi smiled and Daichi shook his head. 

“No way! He was the best libero in his prefecture two years running! I wonder why he chose us?” 

“I don’t know, but Katsurou said he accepted the offer before the coach could even explain things thoroughly, so he must have decided beforehand that he wanted to play here.” 

_I know why…_

“Amazing. Hey Asahi, Daichi,” the teammate looking over the paper turned towards him. “You guys went to school with this guy right? Is he really that good?” 

Asahi smiled. “He’s better.” 

“Huh? No way! He’s that good? Is he better than Hiro?” the teammate with the paper asked. 

“Well, he’s got something that Hiro doesn’t have,” Daichi explained. 

Asahi and the surrounding teammates all looked at him. “What?” the guy asked. 

Daichi tapped Asahi on the shoulder. “An unparalleled relationship with our ace.” 

Asahi blushed. 

“Eh!? No way! Were you guys like a great team or something?” another teammate asked. 

“Er…” Asahi started. 

“When they get together, they’re like superheroes. You think you’ve seen the best of Asahi? You ain’t seen nothin’ yet!” Daichi lauded. 

“Well, he won’t be first string right? Because of Hiro,” the teammate with the paper asked, folding it up and slipping it back into his pocket. 

Daichi shrugged. “I like Hiro, but I think once the coach and captain see how these two play together, they’ll definitely want to make a change. We never would have snagged nationals if we didn’t have them, not just as individuals, but as a team.” 

“Isn’t that kind of strange for the libero and a wing spiker to have such a close relationship? Usually they’re closer with other spikers or the setters,” one asked. 

“I think you’ll find he’s no ordinary libero,” Asahi added quickly. 

Daichi chuckled. “That’s for sure.” 

“Incredible. If Asahi treats him in such high regard, he’s got to be pretty cool!” Asahi felt strange pride. _Cool is an understatement._

One of the other players groaned. “Katsurou’s gonna be pretty pissed if some other guy comes in and starts buddying up to you though huh? We’re all gonna feel it if he starts to get jealous.” 

Asahi sighed. “I’ve said a million times that he can’t be jealous over something nonexistent.” 

Asahi had somehow managed to earn the affections of the team’s captain and chief setter, Katsurou. Though he generally ignored anything non-volleyball with the man, working so closely with him proved difficult to adequately convince him that there wasn’t a chance in hell Asahi would see him as anything other than a teammate. 

“I’m not worried. As wild as he is, I think Nishinoya will neutralize the problem in his own way,” Daichi said. 

Asahi knew Daichi had scary accurate hunches, but still found himself confused. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Have you ever known Nishinoya to relinquish control?” Daichi asked. 

Asahi blushed thinking about his sexual relationship with the libero. “No, I have not.” 

“I should hardly think this would be any different, especially not when it comes to you,” Daichi concluded. 

Asahi and the rest of the listening teammates nodded and finished changing out for practice. When it came time to finally go, Asahi felt oddly nervous. _Pull it together, we’ve only been together for a year._

“Stop being so timid,” Daichi barked at him as they made their way towards the court. 

“I’m… fine,” Asahi replied noncommittally. 

It didn’t help that he hadn’t seen Nishinoya in a few months. The school he’d chosen to attend was a ways away from where he lived and went to high school, so he wasn’t able to swing by as much as he was hoping. The last few months of school for both of them were academically and athletically straining so they had to refrain from traveling to see one another to stay on track. Asahi couldn’t believe he was officially back to being able to see Nishinoya every day. _I’m ready._

They were just about to walk into the gym when suddenly, “rolling… thunder!!” 

Asahi’s heart leapt. _I’m so ready._

“Sick as ever, Noya!” another familiar voice shouted. 

Asahi looked at Daichi. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Daichi asked. 

Neither Asahi nor Daichi could resist the urge to run the rest of the way to the gym. 

“I don’t know what was crazier, the block or the save!?” Asahi heard Katsurou shout. 

Asahi and Daichi entered the gym and looked over to the host of familiar bodies. 

“I had no idea, Tanaka was coming,” Daichi said. “Suga said that Tanaka had fallen into the ace position since you left, but he must have really showboated to come here.” 

Katsurou noticed Asahi and Daichi before the others. He smiled at Asahi and started making his way over. “Yo! You gotta see these guys they’re--” 

“ASAHI LOOK OUT!” Tanaka yelled, but it wasn’t quick enough. 

Nishinoya blew past Katsurou and jumped onto Asahi knocking him to the ground. Several players ran over, but Daichi was sure to back them off, Asahi was in no danger. Nishinoya pinned Asahi to the ground restraining his arms beneath his inexplicably strong hands. 

“Noya, get off of me!” Asahi demanded. 

“Hi,” Nishinoya huffed down at him. The resonant way it came out made Asahi blush. 

“Hi,” he replied. “I missed you,” he said brazenly. 

“He missed you too. He through a world-class hissy fit last month!” Tanaka replied leaning down over them. 

“Noya…” Asahi reprimanded. 

“I did...... not do that…” Nishinoya grumbled, settling into a seated position on top of Asahi like it was a hundred percent normal. 

“Hi, Ryu,” Asahi said. 

“Hey!” Tanaka smiled. 

“Um, can you get off of that guy, he’s our ace and we don’t want him hurt,” Katsurou replied. 

The look that crossed Nishinoya’s face flat out frightened Asahi. _In hindsight, telling him Katsurou has a crush on me may not have been my best idea._ Nishinoya stood up, and helped Asahi up and then turned and looked at Katsurou. He smiled evilly. 

“You’re mistaken, he’s my ace,” Nishinoya hissed. 

“Oi, he’s the captain,” Daichi warned. 

“He’s the ace of the team huh?” Nishinoya asked.

Katsurou crossed his arms. “Yeah.” 

“Scored a lot of points off his jump serve?”

Katsurou scoffed. “Nine one game.” 

“Spikes blast through regardless?” 

“He’s got a 92-percent success rate.” 

“Then you should know the only reason he’s playing volleyball today is because of. I'm the one who trained with him tirelessly to perfect his jump serve and I'd bitch at him until he jumped as high and swung as hard as I knew he could. Not to mention we have a couple of tricks up our sleeves and even his blocked balls don't hit the ground when I'm here. You should thank me for the player you’ve had up til now, and thank me for the powered up one you’ll have going forward,” Nishinoya lectured. 

Asahi smiled and nodded at Katsurou’s shocked look. No lies detected. Nishinoya scowled his face into a horrifyingly serious one. 

“And I'm in love with him, so continue to hit on him, captain or not, I'll kill you,” Nishinoya kept going. “But, if you don't piss me off I'll make sure your balls never hit the ground. I'll always return the ball, and give you shots at the points until they matter. We’ll be the team that never drops the ball. Yeah?” 

Asahi shuddered. _Nishinoya confidence is unlike any other._

“Understood,” Katsurou replied. 

_Neutralized eh, Daichi?_

Nishinoya walked past him and Asahi smirked at Katsurou as he passed him by also. 

Katsurou sighed. “What an incredibly powerful person smashed into such a tiny body.” 

Daichi chuckled. “Judge him for his size and he’ll demolish you.” 

“Did you really score nine points off of jump serves?” Nishinoya asked as he and Asahi walked away. 

“Yeah. Did you get taller?” Asahi asked. 

“Two inches,” Nishinoya boasted. “I'm trying not to get too tall though, I don't want to stop being your libero.” 

Asahi smiled. “You don't have to worry about that,” he put a hand on Nishinoya’s head. “You’ll always be my libero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support and love! I'm glad you guys liked the AsaNoya. Three couples left in this series and then I may or may not be working on a Fantasy/Sci-Fi Haikyuu AU, that I LOVE but I wanted to be almost completely, if not completely finished before I start posting it. 
> 
> CAST YOUR VOTE: Which Couple Would You Like to See Next?
> 
> -Daichi & Sugawara  
> -Kageyama & Hinata  
> -Ukai & Takeda

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or locations depicted in this Fic. All the glory can be passed on to Haruichi Furudate for the work itself, and Hulu and its translators for any dialogue taken directly from the anime (I'll note when this happens). 
> 
> I guess I do technically own a few of the characters...  
> Shouske (The Captain of Asahi & Suga's 7th grade team).  
> Chiyo (That damn woman getting in the way).  
> Asahi's Family? (They exist obviously, but I gave them form so I share them with Haruichi? I don't know actually........ (: )


End file.
